Bruised Heart
by YuraNoYami
Summary: When Kagome's mom has had enough, she takes her two children and runs from her abusive husband. Now, the two kids have to attend a new school away from her. How will Kagome's horrid past effect her now? A story of recovery and relapse. Complete w Epilouge
1. Getting out

Pain.

Was all Kagome felt. The empty voids of her dark eyes stared emotionlessly at the girl in the mirror. Her creamy skin was stained with a dark bruise around her eye, and her lip bleeding badly. A dark red hue appeared on her right cheek; and slowly a tear crept down her face, capturing blood as is swept.

_Why is my life this way? _She thought to herself, wiping the blood of her face. Again she stared at her reflection. A look of pure disgust flows through her features, as she slams down the rag on the counter and turns off the light. Running into her room, she collapses on her bed, ignoring the screaming pain in her face and her heart. Tonight was going to be a long night.

--

"Kagome?" A voice echoed in her head. Her pain-filled eyes opened to reveal the image of her mother, her face chilled with fear.

"Mama?" She answered groggily. "What's going on?"

"Shh… Hurry get up. We have to get out while we can." She whispered back.

"What?"

"I'll explain later, hurry!"

Kagome climbed out of her bed abed the suitcase her mother told her to strangely pack the previous week. As she scrambled down the steps she saw the figures of her Mother and younger brother, Souta.

Her mother opened the car door and Souta hurriedly scurried in the backseat. Laying her suitcase in the trunk she situated herself in the front seat of the small car. Her mother ran around the car, making sure no sign of their departure was left. She ran around the car and jumped in the driver's seat, gently grazing her hand over Kagome's bruised cheek. With eyes full of scorn, she pulled away her and turned the ignition, skidding away into the bright city.

The apartment was small, but just enough to hold their sentimental belongings. The three remaining family members carefully put every last thing into the apartment, making it homier.

"Mama, did you finally leave dad?" Kagome asked cautiously. But her mother answered her with a warm, reassuring smile.

"I couldn't take it anymore, dear." She embraced her daughter before continuing. "I don't want you to have to deal with pain like that anymore."

Kagome could feel the tears weld up in her eyes, but she forced them back. She knew that if she started crying, her mother would start crying, and then Souta would be stuck with the responsibility of calming down an all-out cry fest.

"Will I go to a different school?" Kagome asked her mother, leaning back and sitting on the couch provided in the apartment.

"Yes, Kagome. I want us to start all over. You'll have to go to a private school, though… Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no! I'm grateful! Mama, really."

"You'll have to be a boarder and your brother too."

"Really? I don't want to leave you all alone, mama."

"You won't, but you leave tomorrow for the school. Tell your brother for me?"

"Sure Mama."

**Ooo! My first fic! I wonder what surprises await us at this 'School'. Hmm…**


	2. A New Life

**Disclaimer: Takahashi's soooooo cruel! She won't even take my friend's Inuyasha DVD collection in exchange for a piece of him!**

**I've got nothing better to do… so chapter 2!**

--

"_Kagome!" _

_The young girl jumped in fear at the sound of her name, she slowly got up off her bed, shaking uncontrollably at her fate. Slowly, she reached a shaky hand out towards the door, but before she could turn the knob her father burst through the wooden portal._

"_Kagome! What do you call this?" He hollered at his daughter, waving a piece of paper in the air; a big red B+ imprinted on the front._

_Kagome's voice crackled under her fear, "I-It's just a-a B, D-Dad…_

"_JUST A B! You should be an A student!"_

"_B-but! It's a B plus." She spoke almost questionably._

"_How can you tell me that MY daughter is' just a B+' student? You should try harder! You should do better! You never cease to disappoint me! Do you **enjoy** getting punished, you little brat?"_

_Cascades of tears ran down her face as she tried to defend herself, "But I- I can't! I tried **so** hard! And advanced classes are too hard! I studied for **hours**! Please!"_

_A loud slap echoed through the house, an eerie silence fell upon the two people. Not even Kagome's sobs were heard. A dark red shape appeared on her cheek; she reached up to stop the pain, and fell to her knees. _

"_At least that made you shut up. Listen to me, brat. If you don't make an A next time, the consequences will be **very** painful. No daughter of mine, wait, how can **you** be **my** daughter? If you were **my** daughter, you'd be perfect!"_

_Disgusted, her father threw the crumpled up test and threw it at his 'disgraceful' daughter, and stormed down the steps with his knuckles turning white in his fist. _

_**H-he hit me again…**_

--

Kagome let her mind wander about on the train ride over to her new-and-improved life. He brother Souta asleep in the seat across from her, she put her jacket over him and a warm smile crept out from behind her lips as she leaned back to stare out the window.

_I wonder if we'll make some new friends… I hope so. I don't want a repeat of… THAT. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the screeching of the brakes, she barely even noticed her brother rousing.

"Sis, are we there yet?" He asked his sister.

Kagome loved her brother, no matter how differently her father treated him than her; she loved him with all her soul. "Yes. Common Souta." The siblings held each other's hands as the emerged from the train, their bags in tow. The busy station was full of different decorations, posters of discounts and safety tips. The most extravagant was a large Christmas tree in the center of the building. It looked almost two stories tall! And the ornaments covered it from head to toe; little figurines of angels and stars, snowflakes, bears, candy canes, and gingerbread men. Kagome gasped at the sight of it.

"Look at that sis!" Souta screamed, pointing at the tree.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

One thing was for sure, they weren't in Tokyo anymore.

--

Kagome studied their map, a look of pure confusion plastered on her face.

"Uh, this way." She pointed to the right and darted towards the crosswalk. "Okay, now two blocks over… and we should be across the street from Benton Academy!"

"Uh… sis?" Souta said, pulling on her pant's leg.

"What?"

"Is that it?" Pointing to a large group of buildings a couple of blocks over.

"It looks like it… It has to be. Common Souta!" She excitedly screamed, practically dragging her brother to the school.

The large campus was alive with small cafés and restaurants, students and faculty. The two strangers made their way to the largest building, and walked into the lobby. When the secretary didn't look up from her computer, Kagome cleared her throat to get her attention.

The woman looked up with a start, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Kagome Higarashi, and this is my brother Souta. We're new."

Again the secretary looked at her computer screen, typing like mad. "Let's see… Higarashi…. Oh, Yes! Here you are. Mrs. Haruko is expecting you. Go on in." She gestured towards a door behind her desk. With a nod Kagome walked back into the room with Souta.

A tall woman with long dark hair and small indigo glasses in front of her **bright** blue eyes turned around in her chair to look at the two.

She sighed, "What is it now Kikyou?"

Kagome gave the principal a confused look, "Huh? I'm Kagome, Kagome Higarashi, and this is my brother Souta. We're new here, you secretary told us to see you…"

The woman's face brightened up, "Oh, yes. Higarashi! I've been expecting you two. Now, you'll have to be separated at night hours because we have a strict rule about boys in the girls' dorm and vise-versa. So, Souta; you'll be in room…" She shuffled some papers on her desk and her face brightened a little when she found a small index card. "Ah! 213B, and Kagome you… 806C. If you have any problems, feel free to consult me."

The siblings nodded and grabbed their belongings. When they reached the dormitories they said their momentary goodbyes and dispersed. Kagome found her room number and was about to knock on the door when she saw the door open and two girls screaming 'Hi' and dragging her into the room suddenly bombarded her.

The one dragging her had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail that fell to her waist and bright coffee eyes that set off her personality. She was taller then Kagome, but not by much, and had, she had to admit, a nice figure.

The loud one's pigtails of burnt orange hair wasn't the only thing that first caught Kagome's attention, but her astonishing jade eyes that stood out dramatically, but in a good way. She was about Kagome's height and looked about like her too, except for the hair and eyes.

The green-eyed girl stopped dragging Kagome and turned to face her. "Hi, I'm Ayame! What's your name?"

Kagome dusted herself off and spoke unsure-sounding. "Uh, Kagome…"

The Brown haired girl let out a sigh of relief, "Good. I thought we were welcoming Kikyou there for a minute."

"Why is everyone calling me that today?"

"Oh, don't worry about it! I'm Sango, Kikyou dresses a lot WORSE than you do. She what you'd call… the school slut."

Ayame nodded in agreement.

"What! I don't want to be mistaken for a who- uh, I mean slut."

The two other girls laughed and tried to pry information from her, but the only thing they could get out of her was that she moved with her mother, and had a brother.

--

When Souta arrived at his room a little ball of fuzz tackled him from beyond the door. A pair of small emerald orbs, accompanied with bright orange locks appeared in front of his face.

"Yay! Kohaku! We've got a new roomie!" The little fox screamed.

A boy, about Souta's age pulled the ecstatic fox kit off of him. Kohaku had semi-light brown tresses pulled back in a small bun. His eyes were a brilliant mocha, but he looked somewhat distant and shy.

Souta lifted himself off the floor and dusted off.

"Uh, thanks. Kohaku was it?"

"Yeah. That's me."

The little fuzz ball jumped out of the boy's arms and landed on the floor gracefully. "I'm Shippou! Nice to meet you!"

Souta laughed at the young boy, "You're full of energy aren't you?"

"Yep!"

"Okay… I'm Souta, my sister Kagome is in the girls' dorm. I could bring you guys over to meet her later, if you want."

Kohaku's eyes lightened up, "I have a sister, too. You think they know each other?"

"Maybe. She'll probably come over soon, so I think I'll just stay here."

"Alright. Make yourself at home." Kohaku went right back to what he was doing before, staring at nothing and thinking of "Nothing in particular."

When Souta was done unpacking his things, he collapsed on his bead and faced the ceiling.

_I hope sis has a better life now that **he's** gone… It was just so unfair to her…_

--

**Wow! I had to cram four new people in one chapter! Wow. Don't worry, Inuyasha and Miroku should come in the next chapter, so don't despair! I'll be sure to update soon! Later.**


	3. The Wrong Girl

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Ugh, weird. Chapter two wasn't my favorite I'll tell you that. I REALLY need to proofread this crap. Oh! It's NOT Bento Academy, it's BENTON Academy. Typo, Sorry. Ha, sounds like a car…**

**'Ah, the Bento... the slightly less crappy Pinto...' -Tenshi**

**Well, sorry for being late guys. I had a project due... Not my fault. Well, I've had a long time to think about it, Ch. 3!**

--

_The small girl is lying on her bed, staring at her ceiling, trying to figure out what just happened._

_**Why did he hit me? What did I do wrong?**_

_After letting out a long sigh, she slowly drags herself out of bed; cautiously and slowly opening the door, a congratulatory voice rings in her ears. _

_"Perfect Souta! A B! I'm proud of you, impressed even!"_

_Kagome looked hurt, and her eyes welded up with tears. She shuts the door, and collapses back onto her bed. A few moments later she hears her father's thunderous footfall raging up the stairs. She looked up from the tear-stained pillow at her father, him holding a piece of broken glass._

_Her dark chocolate eyes widened into sheer horror; she knew what was about to happen, and it wasn't good. He darted forward, growling and mumbling something about imperfection. Just as soon as the icy dagger pierced her pale skin a bright flash of light enveloped the room and…_

Kagome shot up in her bed like she had been shot at. Her breathing heavy and ragged, she pulled her legs to her chest, trying to calm her shaking nerves. She started to whisper to herself,

"I can't keep dwelling on the past. He can't hurt me now." After comforting herself, she laid her head back down on her pillow. Reading the clock that read 4:00 a.m. in big green symbols, she slowly drifted off to a not-so-deep slumber.

--

Kagome wandered the hallway, taking her time to get to her first class; which was geometry. Boring, boring, geometry… 'Yippie'…

Somehow, Kagome could sense the eyes bearing down on her back, her ears itched and she could faintly hear the whispers, the giggling, what was going on?

"Hey Kagome!"

She whipped her head around to see Ayame running up towards her, her jade eyes dancing with excitement.

"Oh, hey Ayame." Kagome spoke nonchalantly.

"What's going on?" Ayame looked at her curiously.

"Just going to geometry." She said in a boring tone.

"Cool! I've got that class too! Maybe we can sit together! We'd better hurry, to get a good seat!" Ayame was DEFIANTLY a morning person; she practically dragged Kagome down the hall just to get a seat in geometry class. Had she nothing better to worry about?

Kagome tried to pry her arm from the girl's grip, when she had no avail she sighed in defeat. "Ayame? Where are we going?"

"I've got to go see my boyfriend, stupid!"

"Your boyfriend?" Kagome's look went from aggravated to a mixture of shock and curiosity.

"Yeah, Kouga's cool. He's the best I can do for now." She spoke almost sarcastically.

Suddenly, a deeper voice came from around the corner, most likely from Kouga. "I heard that!"

Ayame jumped around the corner and into her boyfriend's arms. Kouga had his long ebony hair up in a ponytail, and his sky-blue eyes set off his features, you could barely tell if he even had pupils. Kagome walked around the corner to see the couple squeezing the life out of each other.

"I take it, this is Kouga." She said almost teasingly.

"Yep! Kouga Kagome. Kagome Kouga."

"Hi." She said with a wave and a warm smile trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Hey. Ayame, get to class."

Ayame perked up and screamed preppy-like, "Okay! Common Kagome!"

Again, Ayame dragged Kagome down the hallway to their geometry class.

--

LUNCH.

The best time of the school day! Talking with friends, making new ones, the regular socializing fiesta!

Kagome stood in line for what seemed like forever, ordered a smoothie, and proceeded to a table. She could hear some boys dressed in football uniforms laughing their asses off. The one with the number 6 on his jacket spoke up.

"Hey Kikyou! Is your mini-skirt dirty?"

Kagome just looked around at the teasing faces that engulfed her conscious. She shook her head and hurried to an empty table in the corner, plopped down and started playing with the smoothie straw.

The football players high-fived each other but their looks of self-gratitude suddenly turned to looks of guilt. A girl with long black hair and small brown eyes swaggered in wearing a tight tank top and a snakeskin mini-skirt. She had fish net stockings and boots laced up to her knee. Her outfit clearly left nothing to the imagination.

Two boys on the other side of the room stared at each other in disbelief. They both looked about 17 or 18 and looked from each other, back to the girl, then back to each other.

One had long platinum locks that fell just above his waist and brilliant amber orbs. His friend had shorter midnight tresses with a short 'rat tail' in the back, and dark navy eyes. He was the first to speak,

"If that's Kikyou..."

"Then they made fun of the wrong girl. Ha, I'm not surprised."

"Inuyasha! That girl is a victim of mistaken identity! And you just laugh about it?"

"Calm down, Miroku. It's not my fault that the new girl is Kikyou's twin."

"I have a feeling Kikyou's the evil twin..."

The two boys laughed at Miroku's insult. They sure hope Kikyou's the evil one... if not...

Suddenly Miroku stood up, and started walking over to Kagome's table. Inuyasha stood up too, to see what scheme his friend had came up with now.

"Miroku... don't..."

"Inuyasha! You honestly think I would try anything with this girl!" He spoke while walking closer.

"What ever happened to 'Ah! Divine Intervention!'?"

"I'm not sure..." By then, Miroku had already reached Kagome and sat down beside her. She looked up at him with those deep mocha eyes of hers.

"Are you here to call me something I'm not?" She spoke quietly.

"Why, no! I know you're not Kikyou. You're much more easier on the eyes. What is your name?"

Kagome blushed at his statement, "Uh, Kagome."

"Hello, Kagome. My name is Miroku. Would you mind if I joined you for lunch?"

Kagome started to say 'yes' but she was cut short by the feeling of a hand on her backside. A loud smack whizzed through the air and Kagome said, "Pervert." Trying not to draw any more attention to herself, she said it quietly.

"Did I give you permission to pet my backside?" She whispered.

Miroku rubbed the handprint on his face lightly. "You didn't have to be rash... How could I resist such a beautiful girl?"

At the sound of the slap Inuyasha sighed and walked over to his lecherous friend. "Better go save him..." He arrived in time to hear Miroku talking to Kagome.

"There's something in your eyes…" He looked deep into the chocolate pool before continuing. "Something different… I can't quite place it… pain, betrayal, and something…"

Kagome slumped in her seat, and shook her head lightly, but not with out her hand absent-mindedly touching her cheek in the thought of her father.

Inuyasha's voice broke through Kagome's thoughts, "Miroku, will you ever learn?"

She looked up at the silver haired boy, into his eyes, eyes resembled the sunset, but... nothing gold lasts forever.

"You should put him on a leash..." Kagome said coldly.

"Calm down. It's not like he hurt you or anything."

Before Kagome could give her comeback Sango and Ayame sat down beside her.

Sango looked up from her lunch to her friend staring evilly at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her! Miroku did!"

Ayame whacked Miroku in the back of the head. "Miroku... Kagome's a nice girl, you shouldn't do something like that to a girl like her!"

Miroku sat down next to Sango, "My dear Sango, why didn't you tell me you had so many friends?"

Sango moved a seat over, "Don't even think about it Miroku..."

Kagome spoke without even looking up from her smoothie, "So you all know each other?"

Inuyasha leaned up against the wall, "I guess… unfortunately…"

"So you're not friends?"

"I didn't say that. If you want to call it friends you can. I'm not stopping you. We're the only ones in the school that will stand each other. Especially Miroku…"

"I feel so futile…" Miroku whined.

The school bell rang before they could finish their detail-ridden conversation. Sango and Kagome walked out the door together, Miroku and Inuyasha did the same, Ayame went of to find Kouga, and third period started.

--

**I know I ended it a little weird, but at least Inuyasha and Miroku are here! Now the real fun begins!**

**Chapter 4: An Unveiling Downpour**


	4. An Unveiling Downpour

**Disclaimer: Sugoi! I'm confused, ne? Yeah, don't we all wish…?**

**I'm sorry for the wait, I know it wasn't all that long but it was longer than I excpeted. My dad had to have some sort of surgery,so did my mom! Jezz,the wacko doctors pick the PERFECT time didn't they? You guys probably have no idea how hard it is to write Fan Fiction without your parents finding out about it! I hope you all have read my one-shot! Kagome's Death! I got 3 reviews on the first day... that's a record for me... Sugoi!**

**PS- Thanx XingXing! (Hanna) Even though your reveiws were completely vauge.**

**--**

Kagome fiddled with the pencil in her hand, looking at the formulas that the teacher wrote on the whiteboard. She let her mind wonder at the fact that her brother was now making several new friends. Although she didn't realize that she had friends of her own, she continued to stare at the board. Not really looking at the problems presented to her in bright red symbols. A sigh escaped her lips as she rested her head on her hand. Only to be jerked out of her mind numbing trance by the loud school bell. School. Was. OVER. The weekend has come!

Slowly, Kagome gathered up her books and migrated to the door. Sango and Ayame waiting anxiously tosee her blue hoodie draped over her persona. When her form escaped the door, she was immediately yanked from her position and dragged down the hallway with great force... for the third time that day.

--

After her friends had finished their "Involuntary Spasm", Kagome dusted herself off and studied her surroundings. Sango and Ayame had taken her to the schoolyard. A small, pathetic patch of grass with a picnic table and a few water deprived trees. The bookbag that she had luckily slung over her shoulder before the attack, had found its way to the concrete table. With a frustrated sigh, she placed herself on the cold bench. Her bluejean flares had a few grass-stains and were a little pale from dust. Her fingernails tapped the table, and she laughed in spite of herself.

"You guys are trying to give me a heart attack, aren't you?"

Sango and Ayame backed away a few inches before shaking their heads. Sango looked in her hands after noticing Kagome rub her abused scalp. A few black strands had stayed in her grasp, and she hurridly shoved her hands in her pockets. Ayame's voice was quiet, afraid Kagome would commit attempted murder by one wrong word.

"No. Uh, Miroku told us to meet him and Inuyasha here... Well, he told YOU. I've got a date. You remember Kouga..." She said more like a cautious statement than a question.

Sango's hands fidgeted and strirred in her pockets, ridding her fingertips of Kagome's hair that she had involuntarily pulled out. She causually pulled out her hands and replaced them on her hips.

"Yeah, he did. The lech... this is probably one of his schemes to get a _**good feel** _of the school." She said with scorn in her voice. Putting emphasis on "good" and "feel". Like those words TRULY ment something more than implied with a monotonous voice.

Ayame left after a quick goodbye and hurried off to their dorm room to fix herself up. Leaving Sango and Kagome waiting for Miroku and Inuyasha. Sango shifted uneasily in her seat, like she knew something bad was going to happen. The mood of the yard gave oh-to perfect hints that she was right. The grayish-blue clouds billowed and wisped around in the sky above them, in the promise of darker things. The bone-chilling wind wrapped its icy breath around the girls, sending brain rattling shivers down their spines. Yeah, winter sucks.

Kagome's jaw started to quiver in the intense cold, she pulled her hoodie closer to her and hugged herself tightly. Sango wrapped her jacket around her body and started to rub her hands together. In the hopeful thought that the friction would give her body the wonders of heat. If mother nature would be so kind as to turn off her unwelcome air conditioner... nope!

Just as they were about to leave the icy hell-hole, a silver and black haired form aproched their frozen bodies. Sango's voice chattered and shook, but she was understandable.

"What t-took you s-s-so l-long?"

Miroku put on his innocent smile and aproched her shivering form. He had clearly been inside a few moments ago to be so... like himself.

"My appologies, my dear Sango. We didn't mean to keep you waiting."

After remainig quiet long enough, Kagome managed to utter a few comments of her own. "Yeah, and freeze us in the process..." She smirked with sarcasm. Inuyasha mimicked her smirk.

"Ha, she lives! The ice age must be over... so many Neanderthals roaming about and all..."

Kagome looked over at him and smiled a fake, and very creepy, smile. "Oh, the dog has jokes, does he? It must have taken you all night to come up with THAT one dogboy!" When her insult was over she let her face fall back into its original frown, sarcasm included.

Inuyasha looked at her with annoyance in his amber gaze. "Ha, ha. You soooooo funny."

Again Kagome's face lightened up with a creepy smile and sarcasm. "I know! Glad you finally see it my way."

Before she realized it, she had socialized with someone more in that one moment than she had in the entire day she had been there. What was wrong with her? Even if she was insulting him, Inuyasha was able to get her to speak fluently. Something she and her family thought was gone from her forever.

Sango just stared in disbelief at her roommate. "H-how did you manage? What kind of force? Kagome?" She had just realized something too. Somehow, she was surprisingly warmer than she had been before. All because someone, out of the "kindness" of their heart, had graciously wrapped their arm around her shoulders. "MIROKU!"

**:Smack:**

Miroku took a few steps back and rubbed his abused cheek. "But Sango... I was mearly trying to help you. You seemed quite uncomfortable, and I didn't want you to catch a cold. You didn't seem to protest..."

Sango's face reddened at his comments."I didn't feel it..." She said quietly to herself. Her face became morered at her own word. "If you guys didn't take so long, our bodies wouldn't be numb from the cold!" She said relatively loud, but without drawing attention to herself.

Kagome giggled a little. "Miroku. That's so sweet. I didn't know you cared so much about Sango."

Miroku's face had went numb too, from the cold and the palm that had collided with it a few moments ago. "Yes. I'd do anything for my dear Sango." He looked up in pride, causing Kagome to laugh little harder. Inuyasha just shook his head, amused by his idiotic friend.

"Idiot."

Miroku looked down at him, his face still held it's innocent smile and pride. "At least I have the courage to help a woman in need." He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. Wich was smart, considering the abuse he was about to undergo. Before Inuyasha started his beating, Kagome put a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around in surprise. She was looking at Miroku and shaking her head at the same time.

"Wait. Too many people here. They'll stop you before it gets through his thick head."

He shrugged of her hand, but listened to her, and crossed his arms in impatience. "Feh."

A few ice-cold raindrops grazed the students faces. Kagome's face went pale, she wasn't hydrophobic, but there was something else...

In a small panic, she quickly grabbed her bag and started to scramble down the walk. The harsh air and freezing rain whipping her face as she fled.

Everyone was dumbfounded, she had just got up and ran without warning. Inuyasha was the first to come to his senses and followed her, he spotted her retreating form trip and fall to the ground with an abrupt halt. Her books scattered everywhere, and she quickly tried to gather them up and stuff them into the bookbag.

By the time Inuyasha reached her she was picking up her spilled belongings. He let his hand drift off and rest on her shoulder, when she looked up at him, his face was like a mirror image of her own, surprised and confused. _(Yura: Ever heard of make-up meltdown?)_

There was a place on her face, around her eye, that seemed different. The rain mixed with her face as it fell, making a swirling vortex of peach and purple. Without thinking, he swiped his thumb over the area, making Kagome wince in pain. A liquid-like substance stuck to his hand, revealing the tender, dark bruise on her face. He gasped a little, this was the last thing he expected to see.

Kagome realized what was going on before he did. She quickly looked away from him, and stood up from her position on the ground.

"I have to go." She said coldly, and continued fleeing to the girls' dorm. Leaving Inuyasha utterly confused on the sidewalk. He stood up as well when she left, and picked up a small black book. He read the writting on the book and gasped again. When he heard Sango and Miroku coming up behind him, he quickly stuffed the book into the front pcket of his own hoodie, and turned around to see his friends.

Sango came running and pulled him into the gym, the closest building there, and Miroku followed her inside.

"Did you see what was wrong? What's going on?"

Inuyasha started to open his mouth but clicked it shut when he saw the worry in Sango's eyes. He knew that what he had to say would only make things worse. "I don't know. She got away. I think she went to your room though."

Sango sighed in slight relief and ran out of the gym. Miroku didn't follow this time. "That's not what happened is it?"

"No." He said bluntly.

"What happened Inuyasha? Whatever it is, not telling Sango was probably the best thing to do."

He sighed, trying to find the best way to word what he saw. "She had a bruise, like she had been hit by something or someone. It's not our business, why should we care?" He put his pride back in his voice but it fell again when he continued. "I see what you mean about her eyes. She looked like whatever hurt her, it still did. Even without that bruise..."

Miroku looked down, as if ashamed. "My heart aches for Kagome. Let's go see Sango, she's probably just as confused as we are."

Inuyasha shook his head in protest. "You go ahead. I've got... stuff to do."

Miroku raised an eyebrow at his hesitation, but Inuyasha nodded in reassurance and he walked out the door. Inuyasha grabbed the book out of his pocket and looked at the cover before leaving for his room to read its pages. This one book would answer all his questions, all of everyone's questions. He knew it was wrong, but he had to have something to melt the ice around her. He had to have some explanation for why she acted the way she did, if she had a good reason to. All of these things... were written on the pages enclosed in that book. The story unfolds, the questions are answered, and Kagome's life is exposed. That was the only way she would ever trust anyone.

The book he held in his hand was the words straight from Kagome...

**:Kagome's Diary:**

He smiled at his plan and put it carefully back in his pocket and walked out the door.

--

**Sweet! I write better when I HAVE to than when I WANT to. Weird, ne? Anyway, thanx so much for the support and reviews guys! I really need it now... no wait... I need a sugar rush... oopps! Sry, my bad. MDX is the best energy drink ever... it gives you the BEST sugar rush! Oh, cold medicine... drowsy... can't go on much longer...**

**W/E, I've got soooo many ideas for the next chapter! If you guys have any suggestions I will be happy to read them!**

**Ja-ne,  
Yura**


	5. Suicide, Sickness and KoolAid

**Disclaimer: I doubt Rumiko Takahashi would share him…**

**Okay… guess what? I'm bored again! Yes, very bored indeed. Since I have no life, I will continue writing this junk. Ha-ha, weird, I know. Anywayz, This chapter is mostly about Inuyasha reading her Diary. I know that ticked some of you off a little bit but he's not going to "Hunt her dad down".**

**He-he. Sry Kikiyou'sExterminator… I had to do it. Hey, I figured out that I'm great at keeping secrets! Some girl told me I liked this guy… and I didn't even know about it! Sugoi! I'm good… **

**PS- Before you fly off your pathetic little cloud in la-la land and fall in the cheerful sugar gumdrops, Tenshi and Hanna… I DO NOT like a guy at school! That was a joke, I'm single and I enjoy every freakin minute of it! W/E, I've got to write this thing! **

**--**

His plan was fool proof; there was no way anyone would figure this out. All he had to do was stay in a quiet area for a while… The first thing Inuyasha thought of was his dorm room, the small space that he, Miroku and Kouga shared. No, that wouldn't work… what they walked in while he was reading it? The library was the LAST place he'd let himself be caught in, and the school was crawling with pathetic information deprived nerds. How could he read it without being caught? Now it was complicated… what if he read it in his dorm room before Kouga got back? Wait… Miroku… Damn, that wouldn't work. How would he get this to work and return the diary before she notices that it's gone?

He'd read it any chance he got, that's how. Hard but it made sense, he would read it until his roommates came back. Then when they fell asleep he'd read the rest, and return it to Kagome in the morning. It was all too perfect…

--

He raced to his room and locked the door, leaped on his bed and flipped open the book to the first entry.

**:Kagome's Diary:**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was normal for me. Dad's been away on business so things aren't as bad as they could be. I think that's all I have to say. _

_PS- My birthday's tomorrow! Turning 11 is the going to be the highlight of my day! All except dad coming home…_

**:Pause:**

His eyes widened at the first entry, the diary was old but… 4 years?

"Did she hate her dad or something?" She flipped through the pages to a more current entry. This time he'd get the surprise of his life. The page was misshapen, like it had been wet, and it had drops of a dark red color on it. "Please be Kool-Aid…"

**:Continue:**

_DD,_

_It's funny… I write in you everyday I can… but no one will ever read it. If they did there's no way they'd care… I sort of wish I found that rope now… the tree's perfect. All I'd have to do was tie a knot in it and jump… I can only imagine, huh? The feel of the rope on my neck, tucking the knot behind my left ear or my head would fall off… it sounds cool. I know if I tried to kill myself than my brother and mother would have no protection from that man. I'll be a scapegoat for their sake. It's the only way… I sometimes wonder if he ever loved me. Of course he didn't. I'm the unwanted child. He wanted a boy… not a girl… I compensate by cutting my wrists, it's not as good as the death I long for, but it's best for my family. Like they say: "Suicide's the permanent solution for a temporary problem." **(See author's notes)** Ha, I can wait it out, I guess… I just wish mom would work up the courage quick. I don't think I can make it much longer…_

**:Pause:**

"She tried to kill herself? What the hell?" He turned the page to continue reading the book that swallowed his mind. He didn't hear anything else, just Kagome's voice telling the words in front of his eyes.

**:Continue:**

_DD,_

_Whoever's reading this now… I hope you never go through this… Being unwanted and unloved because of everything you're not. Being killed softly… having nowhere to turn. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so badly if the person hitting me wasn't my own father. I tried not to call him dad but it's hard not to. He looks so much like me it's kindda scary, really. I wish I could start over with a better father, or have been born a boy. Thing's be different then, I wouldn't be forced to be an anorexic. He never lets me eat! I have to be 'Perfect'. I just wish things like that didn't matter to him… Being forced not to eat and having to eat all I can at school… My life sucks!_

**:Pause:**

"So… her father did it? That's messed up! Why didn't she tell any one so they could hunt him down?" _(Yura: He-he. Don't hate me! It was funny!) _The next page was the last one… it was dated to the day before yesterday.

**:Continue:**

_DD,_

_Today I was hit for nothing and everything at the same time… not really any different than any other day, I suppose. This time he busted my lip! Wow! He must be practicing at work! What did he do, smack the air because I could breathe it too? Or maybe he smacked the wall because it was 'too ugly' or 'too big'. Ha, I wish he'd take out his anger other than my face… Mom says that she's going to take out the plan while dad goes out with his buddies. I've got to pack… we're finally leaving! I couldn't be happier if my face didn't hurt like a banshee from him smacking me. Oh, well… at least things will be better._

**:End Diary:**

"So… that's it? Her father found her imperfect… and she considered suicide but decided to cut herself instead, until her mother took them away? I… That was… No wonder she…" He was at a loss of words. Her life was so bad, and then it just ended; and she was supposed to act like nothing had happened at all?

That had to be hard for her. How would she ever trust a man with her heart if her father had already broken it. Not just broke it, but laughed at her misery and destroyed her self-esteem. He never loved her and made her feel worthless and unwanted. Giving her the message that he didn't lover her and that no one else ever would. How could he be so cold-hearted? What did she do to him? She was born.

--

Sango hurried towards her dorm room. Praying that she would find Kagome there, and that it wasn't her or anyone else's fault that she had ran. The thoughts in her head whirled around and slammed together all at once. Like a car crash she had thought the worst of the situation, though she wishes she hadn't.

_What if it's my fault?_

She couldn't think of any other reason why she would do something like this. Maybe she ran to get away from her. She slowed her pace and stopped in front of the door to the dorm. (NOT the room) Miroku ran up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder, panted a while, but then got out a few words.

"Sango… what's wrong?"

Sango spoke without removing her gaze from her hands. "Miroku, what if it's my fault she ran?"

"How could it have been? You were friendly towards her; she has no reason to bear a grudge against you."

"You think? But what if it was because I was overfriendly?"

"Sango, she ran because of something else… something in her past."

She looked up to him at the statement, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"How do you know this?"

"Something Inuyasha and I saw in her eyes, Sango. They're full of nothing but pain, how did you miss that?"

"I didn't realize… Should we go see her?"

Miroku nodded in agreement and tried to grab her hand. She yanked it away from him but with a blush and started walking faster down the hall.

--

After running to the dorm room, Kagome rushed into the bathroom and shut the door. Slowly, she moved over towards the mirror, hoping that she didn't see what she saw two days ago…

**:Flashback:**

_The empty voids of her dark eyes stared emotionlessly at the girl in the mirror. Her creamy skin was stained with a dark bruise around her eye, and her lip bleeding badly. A dark red hue appeared on her right cheek; and slowly a tear crept down her face, capturing blood as is swept._

**:End Flashback:**

She didn't, but she did see something she didn't want to. The bruise had reappeared, taking its place around her eye, and the cover-up she put on it was melting away.

"No… Did he see me like this?" She whispered to herself as she wiped off the useless makeup and reapplied it. When her reflection was back to 'normal' she heard a knock at the door. Sango's muffled voice followed it, it sounded pleading.

"Kagome? Are you okay? What's going on?"

She put on her smile and opened the door, only to me caught off-guard by Sango jumping forward and hugging her tightly. "S-Sango?"

"I was afraid you were upset about me…"

"Why would I be upset about you? I was upset about… oh, it's not important anyway."

A relieved sigh eased out of Sango's now trembling body and Miroku lead her over to her bed. Kagome looked at the two with a worried look on her face.

"Sango, are you okay? You don't look too well…"

She laughed, not entirely sure what was going on herself. "I'm fine. Just a little shaken."

"More like vibrated…" Kagome said sarcastically but still worriedly, implying that she was still shaking.

Miroku forced her to lie down on her bed, and glance at the clock on the nightstand. He gasped at the symbols reading 7:30.

"What! It's seven thirty! I have to go, I'll see you guys later, I guess."

Kagome lead Miroku to the door and said goodbye. Sango just waved weakly and promptly fell asleep. Even though she hadn't eaten dinner, she stayed asleep.

--

**Okay… Kagome thought of suicide! By the way, I don't think that the quote about suicide is true. Someone in my family did it, but because he had been living with pain all his life. So I don't want to be insulting those who lost a loved one to self-murder. **

**Wait… what's wrong with Sango? Only I know! Who am I kidding, no I don't! Maybe she'll take a few Tylenols and go on about her day! Or maybe she'll be put in the hospital with severe pneumonia! Who really knows? **

**Sorry about the 'Hunting him down' cracks Kikiyou'sExterminator! But I just had to mention it. It was pretty dang funny, for me anyway. I'm riding this until the wheels fall of! Whoops! There they go! Okay, I'm done. **

**The words I use most in this story: (I just noticed this) Mocha, pathetic, deprived, gasped and sighed: Weird…**

**Ja-ne!**

**-Yura-Chan**


	6. Too Close For Comfort

**Disclaimer: If you've been reading my stories so far… you should know.**

**The long weekend has put me officially into write mode. If I know what I want to write the chapter about, it turns out great. Like Ch. 4, for example. **

**Anywayz, I know that the whole 'Diary' thing was pathetic and sappy, but I had to have a way for Inuyasha to know Kagome's horrible past. Kindda sad, really… Also! In chapter 5 of BH I said that Hanna would fly off a cloud in Lala land… but actually, that's Tenshi. Hanna would fly off a smoke puff and land in a Green Day mosh pit. Gomen bout that Hanna-Chan!**

**BTW, I just noticed that I made Shippou a demon, but not Inuyasha and Kouga. That was on purpose. I just can't imagine Shippou as a human, and he's to cute to just forget! So I made him stay the same, but Inuyasha and Kouga are HUMANS! Just to clear that up.**

**--**

**:Saturday:**

Kagome yawned and turned over in her bed, struggling to hold onto her sleep for as long as she was able; which wasn't long, considering Sango gasping for breath in between her coughs. Kagome shot up in her bed and looked worriedly at her roommate. Ayame had come home late the night before, after everyone was asleep, because she was still sleeping soundly, and Kagome didn't remember her coming in. She grudgingly climbed out of her twisted sheets and walked over to her friend's bed. A long sigh eased out of her body as she approached her, and she kneeled down in front of her, put her palm on her forehead and quickly pulled it back.

"Sango!"

Ayame yipped, shot up, twisted around on her sheets, and hit the floor with a thud. She hurriedly recovered herself and scrambled over to Kagome. "What's wrong with Sango?"

"I don't know…" She answered smoothly. "But she's burning up."

"I'll go get something, there's a pharmacy down the street… I'm not sure why though…" Ayame put her hand up to her chin and gazed at the ceiling, lost in thought. Kagome grabbed her shoulder and shook her to snap her out of it.

"Common, Ayame! Get ready and go get something!"

The burnt-red haired girl quickly stood up, gathered up some clothes, and rushed into the bathroom. Kagome rubbed the crust out of her eyes and yawned again. It was too early for this. Wait, what time WAS it? She glanced at the clock that read: 8:30. Okay, too early…

In a flash Ayame was out of the bathroom looking presentable, her jade eyes shinning brightly in the sun's light. "What should I get?"

Kagome rummaged through her own belongings to find some clothes that matched, and slowly migrated to the bathroom. She yawned AGAIN and said at the same time:

"Try some sort of cold medicine… like Sudafed, or Tylenol…" Stretching her arms, she stepped into the small, cold room. The tiled floor felt icy against her bare foot, and she tried as quickly as she could to get her clothes on. _(Yura: Stull unsure of exactly WHY I said that…)_ She preformed the normal morning tasks deftly and she washed her face, reapplied her makeup, and stepped into the warmer- missing one person- room. Sango's form still remained sleeping on the bed, as Kagome quietly walked out the door. "I don't think me and Ayame can handle this on our own…" She whispered quietly to herself as she swiftly strolled down the empty hallway to the boys' dorm.

--

Kagome wandered the halls of the large dorm, trying to find the door with the familiar numbers placed on it. When she found it, she softly knocked, and was surprised to see her little brother come out almost instantly.

"Souta? You're never up this early…" She spoke confusedly.

The small coal haired boys grinned widely; his sister was so easily confused.

"I know sis, but Kohaku and Shippou are. So I had no choice."

Kagome's face lightened up, curiosity flashing in her eyes. "I've never met your roommates Souta. Can I come in?"

He nodded and motioned her inside. Shippou was bouncing up and down on the small bed and Kohaku was staring amazingly at Souta's Game Boy. In one quick motion, Shippou sprung off the bed and into Kagome's quick reacting arms. His bright green orbs leveled themselves with hers and he smiled a warm, welcoming smile at the newcomer.

"Hi! I'm Shippou! Are you Souta's sister?"

She giggled at the hyperactive kitsune, and pet his head lovingly. "Yes, nice to meet you Shippou. I'm Kagome."

"You're really nice. I like your sister, Souta!" He squealed, with his light and cheerful voice, causing Kagome to smile. She had always loved kids. Gently, she set down the rambunctious child and moved over to Kohaku.

"What's your name?"

"Kohaku…" he answered bluntly, without even looking up from Super Mario Brothers. _(Yura: You know that weird but catchy beat… Oh right, the story! Gomen…)_

Kagome studied his face, where had she seen him before…?

"You see familiar… do you have a sister?"

Now Kohaku looked up from his hypnotizing game, and nodded incoherently. "Yeah, you know Sango?"

Kagome's face beamed with pride, and she snapped her fingers in victory. "That's where I've seen you before! You're Sango's little brother right? Oh, I forgot! Sango's sick!"

Kohaku threw down the console on the bed and jumped up. "Is she okay!"

"She's fine, don't worry. Ayame went to get some medicine and should be back any minute."

A relieved sigh flew out of the small boy's figure, as he easily sat back down. "Can we go see her?"

"Sure, she's probably still sleeping though… but it's okay by me."

Again, Kohaku jumped up, but this time grabbed Shippou, and left without a jacket.

Souta stared at the open door in shock. "Wow… he's really worried…"

Kagome spoke with just as much emotion as Souta did, barely any. "She just has a cold too… Anyway, Souta-?"

The boy looked up at the sound of his name. "Yeah?"

"Do you know where I can find Miroku? He's a few inches taller than me, and has black hair."

"Does he share a room with a guy that has long silver hair?"

"I guess..."

"Then he's down the hall…" He started counting on his fingers and mumbling numbers. "…four rooms."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"Positive, sis."

"Okay, thanks Souta. Common, you can come with me." She waved for him to come, and grabbed one of his jackets off the wall.

"Alright."

The two siblings walked down the hall the designated number of doors and proceeded knocking. They were greeted by a very bright and cheerful Miroku, accompanied by a no-so bright and cheerful Inuyasha.

"Why hello, Kagome! What brings you to our humble abode?"

Kagome gave the teen a quizzical look. "Are you alright, Miroku?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms and snorted. "No. He's never okay."

Kagome blinked a few times before continuing. "Anyway, I was-"

She was cut short by the sound of the bathroom door flying open and Kouga stumbling out. His long black tresses wrapped up neatly in a towel. Kagome covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laugh, and got out a few, squeaky words.

"A swami's a nice look for you, Kouga…" Her cheeks puffed out and she couldn't hold it in any longer. A light laughter fell onto the room, Kouga standing in the middle of it all. He stared embarrassingly at the girl in the doorway and his eyes drifted up to 'look' at his hair. They gracefully fell back down and he uttered one simple word: "Shit." and darted back into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Miroku shook his head, Inuyasha rolled his eyes, Kagome laughed, and Souta just looked utterly confused. Miroku sighed at his friend and asked her to continue, now that the "Lovely interruption has disintegrated."

"Well, I just came to inform you that Sango's not really going to be up to anything you have planned today."

Miroku's look turned to worry. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, it's just a cold…. nothing spectacular, really. I just thought you might want to know. She's currently taking visitors if you'd like to come."

The two boys nodded and exited the room, without telling Kouga. _(Yura: This might be important later… I'm not sure yet.)_

--

When Kagome and the guys arrived Ayame had giving Sango some medicine and Kohaku was by her side, like a good brother. Miroku flew to her side and grasped her hand in his, either he was a really good actor, or he was truly worried over a cold.

"My dear, Sango… I will do anything to make sure your accommodations are to your liking and that you are feeling your best in the shortest time possible!"

She reeled back her hand and turned her head away in embarrassment, the blush was showing. Kohaku's gaze went from his sister, to Miroku, then back to his sister.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Sango…"

She twisted her head around to look at her confused brother, blushing. "What? I DO NOT go out with that pervert!"

Miroku put his hand to his chest, as if shot, and fell over backwards talking with extravagant emotion. "Sango… how could you?" He was quickly brought back to reality when the toe of a shoe collided with his side. Inuyasha was towering over him with a look of annoyance on his features.

"Cut it out, Miroku. We're not at the Apollo."

Kagome had just been sitting on her bed laughing softly at the scene set before her. She would have stayed that way, if it wasn't for her brother tugging at her sleeve for her to go outside with him.

"Souta, what's wrong?"

He looked cautiously down the hall, making sure no one could over hear their conversation. "Sis… there are these kids … and they, well, pick on me… and-"

Kagome's face went blank and she quickly embraced her brother as to comfort him. "Souta, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal until they…" He backed away from his sister and rolled up his sleeve. This time her face went pale, and she gasped loudly.

There was a small BRUISE on his lower arm; it was small but as dark as the one on Kagome's face. When he pulled the sleeve back over it Kagome kept staring, her face was still pale. Her ragged breathing steadied out, and her head fell, hiding her eyes; she whispered to her brother:

"Where are they?"

Souta was taken aback. Was his sister going to put herself in danger for him? Her father had hit her, that was true, but why would she revert back to that to help him? If they hit her like they did him… she might have an emotional breakdown; and she could just fall apart when she was so close to finally being normal. Souta was what supported her so she wouldn't go completely insane. If he was the cause of this… there was no support for this… she could lose it all.

"Didn't you hear me?" She spoke, interrupting Souta's thoughts, with anger in her voice. "Where are they?"

"I think they hang out by the wall." The wall being the white brick wall covered in graffiti that the 'bad kids' spray on it. While the custodians keep being underpaid to wash the stupid shit off, even though it does no good, they keep putting it on. Every large school has one.

Kagome quickly stood up and grabbed her brother's hand. She opened the door a crack, and told everyone that they were "…going to take care of something."

Everyone in the room looked at each other with a look of curiosity, while Miroku pushed Inuyasha out of the room to follow and report back. He did so, but not without his famous: "Feh."

--

The crisp morning air failed to make its way to Kagome's already rushing mind. All she could think about was teaching these boys a lesson about picking on HER little brother. She never wanted his to experience what she had; she knew how much it hurt. The only reason she allowed herself to be hit was to protect him. Now he was being hit, and thee was nothing she could do about it? Snowball's chance in hell she was going to let THAT happen.

She was dragging Souta along the walk towards the wall. She rounded the corner revealing two boys leaning against it. They were older than she had expected.

One boy was just a few inches taller than her, with dark red eyes that shone with an evil glare; and a long black braid that trailed down his spine. The other was large, and had an odd shaped head, with beady eyes and three single strands of hair atop his head. Souta started to shake as Kagome pulled him closer, she could hear him whisper:

"The short one's Hiten and the other's Manten… they're brothers…"

Hiten and Manten, she had to remember that in case things got out of hand. She angrily stormed up to the boys and confronted them head-on. Even if they did hit her there was no way it could cut her as deep as it did when her father did. She was almost immune to it, almost…

"Are you the jerks that have been picking on my little brother?"

Hiten pushed himself off the wall and stood with his arms crossed. "Ha, so squirt you sent your big sister to defend you?" Manten laughed at his brother's words.

"You are a weak little brat aren't you?"

"Don't you DARE call my brother a brat…" She spoke through grinding teeth. "I know you've been hitting him. Don't you EVER do it again… understand?"

Hiten threw up his arms in a mocking alarm. "Oh-no Manten, if we don't stop picking on the squirt… then we'll face the wrath of…" He hesitated for the effect and his lower lip trembled. "…BIG SISTER!"

The two brothers started laughing hysterically, Kagome balled her hands into fists and her jaw was raw from pressure. "Don't think I'm going to let you get away with this…"

Hiten stopped his laughing and moved over so he was face-to-face with Kagome. "You might want to watch what you say bitch…"

"Why should I?"

Hiten smirked, "You don't want to get hurt do you…" He spoke intimidating, raising his hand.

She stared at his raised hand, almost horrified by the flashback, but remained calm. "Stop. Hurting. My. Brother."

A look of annoyance and anger swept over his face, while Souta's went pale and scared all at once. Hiten tightened the muscles in his wrist and threw his palm at Kagome's face. She closed her eyes and prepared for the oh-too familiar pain. It never came.

She opened her eyes and saw nothing but silver. Observing her surroundings, she noticed the red _(Duh)_ shirt, and Inuyasha standing in front of her.

"Stupid girl."

Hiten laughed again, "Now look Manten. The brat sent Big Sis, and now she sends Dogface… we're terrible people aren't we?" Manten laughed with his brother, Kagome bit her lip, and Inuyasha growled. Souta had found his way, through all the confusion, into his sister's arms. Inuyasha grinded his own teeth and snapped at the two morons:

"You two really are pathetic… hitting a little 9-"

Souta interrupted, "10."

"-10-year old boy and his sister, just pathetic."

Kagome tried to stop him but it was no use. "Inuyasha-"

"Just because your mother neglected to tell you that hitting a woman was wrong doesn't make you any more special. I have a right to come up there and smack you!"

Manten smirked at the threat, "Like we have time for you anyway, let's go brother."

Hiten nodded and stuck his nose in the air. "Sure Manten, we DON'T have time for this." The two idiot-brothers staggered away, their noses still in the air with superiority.

Inuyasha stopped growling when he felt a tug on his pants leg. He turned around to see Kagome holding onto her brother, sobbing, and Souta calming her down.

"Sis, bet you can't guess who my new hero is."

Kagome giggled and smacked her forehead at the same time. "Inuyasha… Why did you help?"

His look went from one of shock to understanding then back to shock. "Uh, no one deserves to go through that… I wouldn't even let you go through that again…"

"Thanks but- wait… again? What are you…?"

Inuyasha mentally kicked himself for letting his tongue slip. Kagome stood up and looked him in the eye, her eyes still watering. She whispered softly, so Souta wouldn't overhear.

"How do you know? I never…" Her eyes widened and she gasped before screaming:

"You took my journal!"

--

**I know I'm making Kouga and Ayame somewhat minor characters in this fic but they're already hooked up and I needed a hyper teen and a stupid teen. So there… **

**But wait, Kagome figured it out! And she'd pissed off royally! How is Inuyasha going to weasel his way out of THIS one? Also, Souta's naïveté shows… la. **

**Sorry about the ending, I don't like leaving cliffhangers like this, but I feel that I must. This will probably never happen again.**

**Ja-ne! Yura-Chan**


	7. The World's Pity

**Disclaimer: If you lie about owning him… TEACH ME TO LIE!**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter! I just needed to end that and it worked nicely. Don't u think?**

**--**

An eerie silence fell on the three people, sending shivers down everyone's spines… except Kagome's. She was too upset to even think about the cold. All she could think about was that Inuyasha had stole her diary; was that the best way to get answers? No, it wasn't. He could have asked her or something like that. He just had to sink so low as to stealing her personal thoughts to get his answers. Was his pride really that big? Sure she wouldn't have told him right away… she didn't even want the subject to come up between them. He saw her bruise, but that wasn't enough to spark his curiosity, was it? Couldn't he have just asked? Why didn't he just ASK?

A chilling gust of wind whirled around the students, making Kagome's lip quiver, but in anger. Although she was upset, she stifled her anger and remained calm. A long and tension-tightening sigh flowed out of her, as she looked up into the nervous golden eyes awaiting punishment.

"Why did you steal my diary? You could have just asked."

Inuyasha's muscles relaxed when he heard her smooth and surprisingly calm voice. "You know just as well as I do that you wouldn't have told me anything."

"You could have still asked. How am I supposed to trust you?"

"You didn't in the first place."

"Innocent until proven guilty, Inuyasha. Right now, you're guilty."

"Kagome let me explain-"

"No. I trusted you, sure I only met you yesterday, but I still trusted you because you were Sango's friend too."

"Kagome will you listen to me!"

"No! I didn't tell anyone about my past because: One; it didn't matter. Two; it's my PAST. Three; I knew that if someone knew about it, they would feel sorry for me."

"But-"

"I knew I could have stopped him if I wanted to, but I had to keep it the way it was for my FAMILY. But you should already know that, shouldn't you? You DID steal my diary."

"Kagome-"

"I don't want any pity from you, Inuyasha; or anyone else for that matter. I don't want people coming to me to comfort me for my shattered life. Me just feeling sorry for myself, so people will give me attention. I never wanted to be in the limelight… and I still don't."

With that said Kagome looked down, grabbed her brother's hand and stalked off. She stopped to give him one last warning:

"I expect to see my diary in my hands by tomorrow."

She started to retreat, but her feet disobeyed her mind when she heard what he had to say…

"Just because I read your diary, doesn't make me a terrible person. The fact is, you never let anyone close to you, and let yourself believe that everyone is so modest to feel sorry for you. If anyone is feeling sorry for you, it's you." That wasn't entirely true. Inuyasha felt strangely sorry for her deep inside himself, but he wouldn't let her know it. That would just make her angrier… wouldn't it?

Kagome lowered her head and hid her eyes in the shadow of her ebony tresses, and let out a small laugh in spite of herself. "Maybe you're right… maybe I am the one feeling sorry for myself. I only do because it gives me the reassurance that someone out there cares… even if it is myself."

Inuyasha stared at her retreating form, the small shimmering tears falling to the ground, and her little brother trailing behind her. The annoying wind whipped around him and the siblings, throwing their ebony and ivory _(Yura: Forgive me… I had to do it!)_ hair round them. He felt his heart sink, just by the thought that he could have done something to help. He just made it worse, though he feared it was much worse than he could have ever imagined.

--

The door to the small room slammed and six curious faces looked up at the intrusion. A fuming Kagome stormed in and she collapsed on her bed, shoved her face down in the pillow that she was now gripping with great intensity, and started to quietly sob in frustration. Quizzical looks sprouted over the inhabitants of the dorm room and Ayame casually stood and walked over to her friend.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

Her voice reached Ayame's ears in a muffled weep with heart piercing emotion. "Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

Kouga, being the idiot that he is, started to look around in confusion. "Where's muttface?" Was all he got out before a yelp of pain and Miroku standing behind him with his fist against the back of Kouga's head.

Kagome's face slid up the pillow underneath it, with a look of pure hatred in her eyes. She stared growling slightly, "Don't ask. The jerk's probably gone back to his room." She spat at the group before burying her face back in the pillow and letting the tears stain it.

Miroku moved over to the crying girl and laid a hand on her shoulder. His voice had a comforting tone to it, "What did he do now?"

Kagome sniffled in her pillow and cried out: "He disrespected my privacy by reading my diary!"

Everyone's eyebrows shot up, and Miroku sighed. Sango sprung out of her bed, but not without some worried looks from Miroku.

"He WHAT!" Everyone screamed at once. Kagome just nodded, the door slammed again but with a fuming Sango and Ayame, a confused Kouga, an upset Miroku, a hyper Shippou, and a curious Souta in its wake. Leaving Kagome sulking.

_The jerk… he reads it and doesn't even ask about it, or cares. No one cares, except Souta and mom… they care, but they're family… _

Her hot tears slowly seeped into the already soaked pillow, Kagome lying in her misery.

_Just like every other guy… just like dad… they just don't care… they'll never understand… no matter how hard they try._

**--**

**I know, I know… short; but it is a very informational chapter. Everyone gets pissed off at Inuyasha, and Kagome expresses her true feelings towards the world. Da, da dah! **

**Ja-ne, Yura**


	8. Why Are The Kids Smarter Than The Teens?

**Disclaimer: Hey, if I owned something like that… I wouldn't share him either!**

**Alright… I've got nothing real important to say now… **

**--**

He felt his heart ache with the utter thought that she was in a corner somewhere dying. All because of him. But why was he so drawn to her? What made her different? Why was she so special? Well that last question was a stupid one to ask. She was special because she was hurt by someone, and that hurt could never be matched with any other. Her father didn't like her because she was a girl; and his selfishness caused his anger to flare up. She could have become rich and famous and he would still find her worthless. It wasn't her fault; he hurt her outside and in. The bruises were signs, but her slowly breaking heart couldn't be noticed by the outside world. She was dying inside.

--

After gathering up the diary, he set off for her room, hoping that it would be empty, but also hoping that she would be there. No one else… that's all he wanted.

Was to apologize to her for what he had done. Although it wasn't near as bas as what she had already been through, he knew he still hurt her. Just go apologize…

Talk is cheap, apologies are talk, words can't express it, feelings are indescribable and indescribable things are nothing.

--

Sango appeared from around the corner and spotted a retreating Inuyasha lost in thought. _(Yura: Something you'll NEVER see again! ) _Her anger flourished, and she threw herself at the unsuspecting teenager.

**:Thud:**

"Ugh! What the hell!"

"You baka!"

**:More peoplemore thuds:**

"Jerk!"

""I can't believe you would read her diary like that, Inuyasha!"

"Yo, dumbass!"

"How could you do this to Kagome?"

"What did she ever do to you!"

"Get off me!"

"Why should we!"

"We'd better! Or he'll read our diaries!"

"Shit, no!"

"Why'd you do it!"

"How could you?"

"I don't know!"

"You should know!"

"Well I don't!"

"Let's go read it in his diary!"

"I don't have a diary!"

"Everybody SHUT UP!"

Souta was the last person to talk, everyone in a heap staring at him with a curiosity unimaginable. "Let him go apologize so sis will stop crying!"

Inuyasha gulped hard, this was the last thing he wanted. Besides being dismantled, he never wanted her to cry. The question arose again: 'Why was he so drawn to her?' That question will remain unanswered.

"Let him go, Sango."

"Not until Miroku gets off me!"

"I can't Sango, Kouga's on my leg."

"Well, I'm not so happy having muttface's ass shoved in my face!"

"That's my ass!" Ayame answered. "I thought you knew it by now!" She just HAD to wear red pants today didn't she?

Souta sighed at the teens. Why was he smarter than them? Only heaven knows… "Well, Ayame was it? Move so the others can."

"But I can't either! Sango's on top of me!"

"It's not like I can- PERVERT! If I wasn't tied up right now I'd- I'd…." Sango growled, hoping it would recover Miroku's fears.

By this time, Inuyasha had already crawled out of the mess. With much force needed to do so. He shook his head at the scene in front of him and continued walking down the hall.

--

The door, having been slammed so hard it popped back open, moved slightly inwards. Inuyasha standing in the doorway. Her eyes grew cold and she wrinkled up her nose in anger.

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough?"

"Here, I brought this back." He spoke, looking away from her death-glare, and set the diary on the desk. Kagome's face fell back in the pillow and she sobbed a few times before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She looks up with watery eyes at the golden gaze that locked with hers. Her eyes: Brown, and full of pain and hurt. His eyes: Gold, and full of worry and guilt. What's wrong with him?

"Kagome… I- uh… gomen ne (I'm sorry) … I didn't mean to do this."

"You could have asked. But you're right… I wouldn't have told you. I guess it's better you hear it from my pen than from my mouth, ne?"

He laughed slightly, and her beautiful smile that Inuyasha found so warming found itself back to its proper place.

"Thanks Kagome… So… do you trust me again?"

"I'm not sure…" She laid her head on the soaked pillow before finishing, "You DID steal my diary… how sorry are you?"

"Sorry enough?"

"Hmm, I'm not too sure about that… You have to tell me a dark secret in exchange for my trust. Do you take my offer?" She spoke very defiantly, and set herself up on the bed with her legs crossed.

Inuyasha's face went blank, what did he have to tell?

--

After everyone 'detangled' themselves, and Ayame started swearing like a sailor for letting Inuyasha get away, everything went back to normal. Almost anyway, Sango still didn't feel very well, and after that fiasco she was defiantly not feeling 'bright and chipper as always'; quote Miroku. He helped her sit down in the hallway and stayed by her side until the others were ready to go back to the room.

Kouga said they should go now because: "Muttface needs a good beating." Of course Ayame agreed with him. It was her duty as his better half… his better, SMARTER half.

Souta and Shippou protested, they said that they should wait a while longer so Inuyasha could: "Apologize and the worst part would be over by the time they got there.

Miroku and Sango were undecided, not like they really cared all that much. By the time the argument is over Souta and Shippou would have won anyways, because they would be fighting for at least 10 minutes.

Why are the kids smarter than the teens? This is so messed up!

--

Kagome was determined to get something out of him. He owed her BIG time, and then she to turn around and give him an offer so she will trust him again? All for revealing a dark secret that could be false anyway because she wasn't going to tell a soul? That was a good offer!

"Common… spill."

"Well… I don't think I have any…"

"Don't lie! Everyone has SOME sort of secret!"

"Well there is this one thing…"

Kagome leaned forward in curious anticipation.

"You're twin stalks me."

--

**Okay! There you go! I'm glad with the way this turned out! Sugoi, this is weird…**

**Next chapter: Kikiyou's importance to the plot! Why is she here? Why is she a whore? (Dumb question…) Why does she stalk Inuyasha? (…again, a dumb question.) **

**W/e. C ya'! **


	9. The Stereotypical Lunch

**Disclaimer: I have to do this EVERY time…? What the HELL? They should know I don't own him by NOW! Common! Kuso… you get the picture.**

**Well, I don't know why I waste my time on these Authors notes…. I bet half of you don't even read them! For the half or you that don't…. BITE ME! There… the deed is done.**

**--**

Kagome searched his face for any trace of a lie. He wasn't serious was he? I mean, why would she stalk him?

_Well… kind of dumb questions really… wait WHAT!_

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her reaction and gave her a quizzical look. "Are you okay, Kagome?" He started waving his hand in front of her face.

She shook her head, smacking his hand with her hair, and finally came back to reality. "Huh, what? You can't be serious."

"I wish I wasn't… but it's true. You'll probably see on Monday…"

"Do I really want to?"

He laughed and looked up at her studying gaze. "No."

--

**Sunday**

After a night's rest Sango was back on her feet, with some unneeded lower support from Miroku. Inuyasha and Kagome seemed closer and Kagome seemed completely over yesterday. Shippou played with Souta and Kohaku beat Souta's high score on the Game Boy. Nothing especially significant happened all day. The most exciting thing that happened was Miroku practically being knocked out by all the swirllies Sango gave him. The life of a pervert, uncensored; water, laughter and pain… can it get any better?

--

**Monday**

Kagome walked to class with Ayame again, but she wasn't attacked.

_I wonder what he meant when he said she stalked him…_

It was too late to ask him now… Geometry absorbs all the minds of students and replaces them with cold rocks! Yes, it is that very boredom that brings about emptiness; and that emptiness is only filled by the school bell. Leaving you completely bewildered about exactly WHAT the teacher was babbling about. How do they expect us to pay attention when they all have monotonous voices? A question even the most brilliant minds in the world still have yet to understand.

--

**Lunch**

Lunch was pretty much the same as the Friday Kagome got there: kids talking, pointing, and laughing. All of them assuming she was Kikiyou, even when Kikiyou was already in the lunchroom. As Miroku said: "She's a victim of mistaken identity."

The four friends (Ayame and Kouga had 'business) sat down at a table and socialized. Not much to talk about… until a high-pitched scream echoed throughout the cafeteria. The loud squeal bounced off the walls and made everyone shudder. Two high-heeled shoes clamped across the tile floor; supporting fishnet stockings and booty-skirted legs, with a strapless leather tube-top. She had, literally, two inches of make-up to hide her naturally grotesque looks, and her hair was up in fireworks. The sluttish grin on her face was the perfect contrast to her cold brown eyes; her long finger nails were painted neon blue.

Sango rolled her eyes at the annoyance. "Speak of the slut." Miroku added to her insults, but his was much louder.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are no-so-proud to present: The Stereotypical Whore!"

Kikiyou ran up to Inuyasha, who was now standing up, and snaked her arms around his neck, sticking her tongue out at Miroku. Sango looked like she was about to hurl at the thought of all the disturbing places that specific body part had explored. Inuyasha mimicked her look of disgust and pushed Kikiyou off him.

"What do you want now, slut?"

Kikiyou's eyes grew large at the question and shimmied over to her desired. "You know what I want baby… and you know that I won't stop till I get it."

Sango leaned over to Miroku and whispered out of the side of her mouth. "What, a boob job?" Miroku whispered back.

"She could use one desperately."

Sango smacked him in the back of the head, "You've noticed?"

"They could never be as lovely and full as yours are, my dear Sango."

Again she smacked him, "Pervert."

"Would it make you feel better if I said someone else's were nicer?"

Now Miroku had a few clumps of Slushie down his shirt. He jumped up and started dancing around the lunchroom trying to rid his clothes of the icy drink. Kagome held a hand up to her mouth and giggled at her friends. Kikiyou glared over in her direction, the girl who looked almost identical to her… at first glance. Kagome was not so sluttish and had better taste. She was prettier and far more attractive. Anyways, she gave her best interrogation.

"Who's this wench? Are you cheating on me Inu-puppy?"

He raised an eyebrow at her question. "I had to be going out with you for me to be cheating on you… with who?"

"This girl!" She pointed at Kagome who now looked up innocently at the teens. "She looks almost exactly like me! How could you resist!"

Kagome and Inuyasha's faces heated up and the crimson color reflected off their cheeks. The simultaneous defenses of the two were fierce. "What? I don't go out with- Why would I even consider- What the heck/hell?"

Kikiyou scowled at Kagome, pulled up onto her feet and leveled their gazes. She whispered to her so no one could overhear, "Don't you even think about stealing my Inuyasha away from me, bitch. Cause I WILL find out, and believe me… it WON'T be pretty." With her threat completely sounded, she turned on her heal and strutted down the hall; her ass hitting both sides of the hallway as she walked. _(Get it? She shakes her ass unnaturally-like.)_

Kagome stood in the same spot, staring at nothing, her crystal brown gaze glazed over. She plopped down in her chair unintentionally and slumped her shoulders. Inuyasha sat down beside her and shot her worried glances.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

She shook her head violently, recollecting her surroundings, she continued lunch. "Oh, nothing! Just thinking… that's all!"

The other group members gave her confused glances but she nodded in reassurance and they continued eating. Well, Sango compensated with what she had left of her slushie, and Miroku had long red stripes down the back of his shirt.

_What did I do?_

**--**

**Don't hate me! I had to end it here! A rather, funny chapter and I hope you liked it! I need reviews for my life-support people! Send me some funds!**

**JK**

**-Yura**


	10. POVs

**Disclaimer: Si je le possédais, vous pensez réellement que je perdrais mon temps figurant hors du Français ! Non, je ne vous remercierais pas beaucoup !**

**Ha! That was sweet! I can't believe I actually DID that! I'll be putting my disclaimers in foreign languages for now on! **

**Vous aiment ma nouvelle expertise en Français? (French)**

**Hallo wieder meine Leute! Ich hoffe, daß Sie ganz das letzte Kapitel genossen! Ich erhalte nie von diesem Ander-Weltsprachenmaterial müde! Es schaukelt heraus loud!** **OBEN VERWIRRT! (German)**

**Ik kon niet aan iets anders denken zodat maak ik volledig dit hoofdstuk van POVs! Het is vrij koel maar ik heb één of andere moeilijkheid met dit gehad. Ik kan eerste persoonsgenre zeer goed schrijven niet. (Dutch)**

**--**

**Kagome's POV**

What was Kikiyou talking about? Why ON EARTH would she think that I liked Inuyasha? Of all people! He stole my dairy after all! I know I said I forgave him but I still don't think I trust him fully. It kindda bothers me that he would go to such a great length to pry some information out of me. But if he asked I probably still wouldn't have told him… It doesn't matter he still shouldn't have done it!

I don't really think I even look REMOTELY like Kikiyou. She's too big of a slut! You don't see me walking around showing everything and nothing and being everything BUT discrete. Shaking my ass all the way up and down the halls thinking I'm the best thing since instant noodles! 'Hi, I'm Kagome! Wanna suck on my face?' Yeah, THAT'LL be the day.

Why would Inuyasha even give me a second look? I look like that whore, I'm secretive, and have had no friends up till now. But I would NEVER let fragile information like THAT slip out of my tongue. Pour my heart out to anybody without it washing down the drain.

**Inuyasha's POV**

What's wrong with Kagome? Kikiyou whispered something to her, but I didn't hear it… I wonder what she said. She looks… nervous somehow. Maybe Kikiyou said something like she was gonna hit her or something. Wait a minute! If she lays a single slutty hand on Kagome I'll… Where'd THAT come from? I don't actually LIKE Kagome do I? No of course I don't. Why would I even- She's not even- ugh…

How weird… I don't like Kagome, yet I won't let anyone hurt her. Maybe it's because she's taken her share of beatings in her lifetime. She didn't owe the world anything. Her sorry bastard of a father couldn't see what kind of a daughter he had! What kind of a daughter DID he have? After everything, she ended up so… pure. How could anyone manage to pull that off? Usually they're bottled up until al the pressure explodes, or they confide in nobody so they feel alone when they're really not. But Kagome… she's special somehow.

Or not. She's probably one of those, but she hides it pretty well. I don't know why but I… I want to melt the ice around her. Make her feel like someone really DOES care about her, but… I don't LOVE her.

**Sango's POV**

Something's wrong with Kagome… I just KNOW it. If that slut Kikiyou said anything to her that makes her feel that way I'm gonna shove those fishnet stockings of hers down her throat! I just HOPE she wears underwear! Knowing her she doesn't… I don't think she even has a descent outfit in her wardrobe! Nothing that covers her legs and chest anyway. All that cleavage… how does she expect to get guys that way! Other than desperate, DESPERATE males. Even Miroku won't hit on her! And that's SAYIN something.

Speaking of the pervert I think I need to pummel the idiot…

_**Smack**_

Ouch, I can't feel my hand very well anymore. That's weird, neither Kagome OR Inuyasha laughed or smirked or even stifled a giggle! Something's going on and I'm gonna find out! Kagome looks worried and poignant even… But Inuyasha looked like he was gonna kill somebody, to confusion, then to melancholy, and finally back to confusion! Like he's never like that anyways.

I wonder what' their thinking about…

**Miroku's POV**

Ah, the feel of Sango's luscious, as Fergie calls it, hump… Sigh… It's all worth it in the end. Even if I do get cuffed across the face, those few moments are pure bliss in my hands… literally.

But Sango's strikes aren't as firm right now… She had a rather troubled look across her face. But before I could have sworn it was pure abhorrence a moment ago. I figured I could get a few feels before it made her even angrier. Something's wrong with Sango and I'm just supposed to sit around and do nothing? Oh contraire! Watch as the magic unfolds!

As I take you hand in mine, my dear Sango, I shall lay a wholesome soothing gaze upon your own. Tighten my grip and take control of my cursed hand! Watch as you gaze drifts over to our associates athwart from us, and as your features fall yet again! Oh, woe is me! I cannot yet win over your heart, but I will one day! I shall cry out at the top of my lungs how badly I wish to hold you in my arms and plant my lips against yours! Just…

Without you beating the crap out of me.

**Kikiyou's POV**

Boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys, boys!

I love my Inuyasha and he would NEVER cheat on me! I love him and I will make him love me no matter what! It will be an honest relationship! Full of love, trust, and – HELL-O HOUJO!

--

**So… what do you think? Who knew Miroku could be so… poetic?**

**Je mettrai à jour bientôt bien!**

**Ja-ne! Yura-Chan!**


	11. Screaming Agony

**Disclaimer: Oi… don't ask… I'm too tired to do a creative disclaimer… so you can all bite me…**

**Okay… so… I finished Kagome's Death! Ch. 7 is the LONGEST one! Dude, who didn't see that coming? At the bottom of Ch. 7 of Kagome's Death, I've got a preview for my next story! I hope you check it out! Anywayz that's all the news I got for that…**

**--**

After lunch, so many questions were raised:

What did Kikiyou say to Kagome?

Why did Kagome take it so personally?

If so, why was she quiet the rest of the day?

The only way to answer these questions was to ask either Kagome or Kikiyou. And sense NONE of them would be caught DEAD talking to Kikiyou… Kagome was the only person to ask.

Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting in one of the water deprived trees of the schoolyard, talking about everything and nothing. Mostly everything… First, Kikiyou mistakes Kagome for Inuyasha's girl. Then, she whispers something that causes her to silence. In the words of Inuyasha:

"What the HELL is going on!"

"Quiet down, Inuyasha. We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves." Miroku scolded him from within the tree's branches. They were both sitting on the lower, sturdier branches of the tree.

"Well then, Smart One… What the hell's going on?"

"I'm not entirely sure… What do you think Kikiyou said to her?"

"Hell if I know." He shrugged and leaned back onto the tree's thick trunk. "Maybe it had something to do with them looking… similar." He thought a moment before finding a suitable word.

"Perhaps, but on another note…" Miroku's mischievous indigo gaze fell upon Inuyasha. He looked suspiciously at the bay beside him.

"What are you thinking about, Miroku?" He spoke intimidating him and leaning slightly forward.

"Oh, nothing!" He threw up his hands in a calming gesture, with a look of pure innocence. "Just…" His eyes drifted off.

"Just what?" He sounded like he was defending himself from an accusation already.

"Well… do you possibly… havefeelingsforkagome?"

"What was that? I didn't catch you." Sarcastically speaking, he cupped a hand behind his ear to prove his obviously fake point.

Miroku sighed. "Do you…"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Have?"

Nod.

He sighed again. Knowing that after this, he'd probably find the ground involuntarily interesting. "…Feelings for Kagome?"

His face flushed, save for the crimson on his cheeks, and he was about to push Miroku out of the tree when he threw up his hands again.

"Hear me out! You've known her for three days. I'm not suggesting that you LOVE her, but do you LIKE her. As a friend?"

"Uh… I guess so…"

"That's all I wanted to know!" He smiled brightly and took a deep breath from preventing a shortening of his life span.

_He'll like her in time… I just now it. Kagome is a lovely girl and really needs someone like Inuyasha to keep her safe from danger. She'll appreciate this, Inuyasha too._

A perverted smirk spread across Miroku's face and he leaped from the tree and ran to the girls' dorm. Inuyasha gave the retreating boy a worried look but shrugged it off.

_Miroku's such an idiot. Why would I have feelings for HER? Well… she is nice and all but… NO! I won't think like that!_

He shook his head violently to rid him mind of those thoughts, before following Miroku to the dorm.

--

By the time he got there, Sango and Miroku had Kagome trapped in a corner, trying their best to get her to talk.

"Common! Tell us!"

"Uh… uh…"

"We're not going to stop until you tell us."

"Miroku! Make her stop!"

"Sorry, Kagome. But I'm with Sango on this."

"Just because you like her!"

The two teens blushed; a mischievous smirk came across Kagome's face.

"Ah-ha!" She screamed triumphantly, and jumped up in victory. "You DO like Miroku Sango!"

Her blush grew deeper, "Uh- I-I do not!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Um… um…"

Miroku wrapped an arm around her shoulders before she had a chance to deny it. "Why, Sango… I had no idea you felt this strongly about me."

"Because I don't." She grunted flatly, and shoved him off. "Now, Kagome…"

She gulped hard, and a worried look was plastered on her features.

"Tell us what Kikiyou said to you."

"She didn't say anything to me! Well she did, but nothing important!"

Now Inuyasha decided to join the interrogation. "Then why have you been acting weird all day?"

"Uh… No reason… Just… been thinking is all."

Sango leaned up in anticipation; she was cracking! "About…?"

"About… things… and Souta…" She rambled on and on.

"That can't be it. You've been acting like this sense Kikiyou said something, so tell us so we can beat her up!"

"She didn't say she was going to hurt Souta did she?"

"No…"

"Then what's going on?"

"Um… she said if… she ever caught me… with you guys again… it wasn't going to be pretty."

The entire group flushed, amazed that Kikiyou had sunken so low to get Inuyasha? Or Miroku? Who knows?

Sango's face grew slightly redder, and her knuckles grew white under the pressure of her fists. "She. Did. WHAT!"

Miroku shook his head and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Kikiyou's an evil one, that's for sure..."

Kagome flinched slightly at Miroku touching her shoulder, a scene in her past started to flash right before her eyes as she stare incoherently at his hand.

_**Flashback**_

_A 12 year old Kagome slowly crept up the stairs to her house. She had been late that day because her friends wanted her to stay for the basketball game. Even though she knew her father would be angry over it, she decided to go anyways because she didn't want her friends to think of her as 'Uncool'._

_She slowly approached the large shrine, the dark blue roof looking especially dark that evening. The sun's forever dimming rays lapped up against the white walls, shinning a magnificent orange._

_The large mahogany door grew larger with every step, her heart beating faster with her footfall, her breathing ragged from the fear of her fate. She barely even registered the door swinging open and pulling her inside, the next thing she knew she was in the den, being thrown onto the floor. Her already bruised face collided with the hardwood, and she inhaled roughly through her teeth in effort to make the unbearable pain cease. _

_She flopped onto her back and gazed up at her father, who was giving her death-glares and his hands gathered into fists, and smiled weakly. He spoke coldly through his gritting teeth,_

"_Where have you been?"_

_Her eyes widened at the seriousness of his voice and backed away on her hands while answering,_

"_Uh, I was at th-the… basketball game…"_

"_Why didn't you come home?"_

"_Cause my friends asked me t-to come w-with them."_

"_Do you KNOW how scared your mother was?"_

"_Uh, no… I'm s-sorry…?"_

"_Sorry isn't good enough." He stated bluntly, and grabbed her up by the hands and lifted her off the ground, so she was eye level with him. "Don't you EVER do that again. Understand?" She nodded hesitantly, _

"_I understand," _

"_Good," He smiled wickedly and pulled a knife out of his pocket. She stared at the blade that flipped out of the black casing and turned a pasty white. He threw her on the ground again and held her down with her hands ant her sides and his knee on her abdomen. Her body jolted and squirmed trying to get away but she had no avail. He brought the shimmering metal blade to her shoulder and punctured her delicate skin. She shrieked in pain, the undeniable sting that sends numbing flashes through your body, trying to filter out the pain in her shoulder from the pain in her heart. _

_She could feel the dark crimson fluid draining down her shoulder blade, the sticky substance staining her clothes and killing her soul. She screamed until she lost her voice. Then she just held her mouth open but with nothing coming out, a ball of air lodged in her throat, and her face turned blue from the lack of air. Nothing but an eerie silence escaped her lips, as her soul left her behind._

_**End Flashback**_

Inuyasha started to shake her fiercely, "Kagome? Snap out of it, Kagome!" She whipped her head around, and her eyes unglazed.

"Huh, wha? What happened?"

Miroku looked at her with a thorough concerned gaze, "I put a hand on your shoulder and you spaced out. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah! Just… thinking…. I'm okay, really."

Of course no one believed her, but she gave them an assuring smile and Inuyasha let his arms fall from her arms. He left one wrapped around her shoulders, just in case. "Are you sure?"

She nodded again, "I'm fine," then she smiled, "Really," then she leaned into Inuyasha's side and closed her eyes tight from the fright of the memory. He tightened his grip on her when he noticed this, and whispered in her ear:

"I won't let anything happen to you,"

--

**Whoa… writing angst is fun! Haha, that was more angsty than I though it was gonna be but what the hay! Anywayz, I thought this was a very good, drama/fluff/informative chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Yura**


	12. Repeat

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Okay, really sorry for not updating soon but I had to think about this chapter… you'll see why! There's a BIG twist that I bet NONE of you saw coming! Quote readers- "I thought that was over and done with! OoO" Anywayz, here's chapter 12!**

**--**

Kagome was a little shaken up about the memory, but Inuyasha's words to her calmed her down and she felt fine soon afterwards. The next day at school went smoothly as ever, and boring, but it was after school, when Kagome was going to her dorm, that things flipped over.

It was about to snow, you could feel it in the air, the sky was dark and the wind was picking up. Her long midnight tresses whipped around her face, and she pulled her leather jacket closer to her. You could barely tell her jacket apart from her hair, until the wind singled it out. She was close to the girls' dorm when a small boy caught her gaze. She immediately knew who it was but the larger teen towering over him looked vaguely familiar. It soon hit her like a ton of bricks who they were and what was happening. Her feet lifted off the ground, but not at her doing, she felt herself being lifted off the earth and slung over someone's shoulder. A low voice below her laughed out, and stung her ears.

"I've got her brother!"

The teen towering over the boy looked up, amusement in his red orbs. "Good, Manten. Now I guess we don't need this runt now, do we?"

The black haired boy jumped up and tried to tackle Hiten, but he the ground was soon stolen from him as well. "What are you going to do to my sister?"

"Quiet down brat, if you need your sister and her boyfriend to fight your battles for you then-"

Kagome stopped her struggling, "Who's my boyfriend?"

"Oh, you mean dogface ISN'T yours?"

"Inuyasha isn't my boyfriend for the last time!"

"If you need your sister and the mutt to fight your battles for you, then you won't mind if I just fight her then will you?"

Souta had a look in his eyes that you would have thought to only see in a demon's. His arms and legs flailed and he was growling and mumbling something around:

"Don't hurt my sister, or I'll…."

Manten laughed, "What are you going to do about it squirt?"

Hiten put Souta at eye level with him, "Oh, don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt her…" With that he dropped Souta on the ground and walked over to Kagome. He lifted her face by grabbing her chin and studied her. "She'll do fine. She loyal and a smart-ass…"

"Who are you calling a smart-as- uh… never mind…"

"But we can't get her to swear... Oh, well. Set her down Manten."

Manten did as his brother told him, and grabbed a handful of Kagome's hair; she took it back and stared at him like he was insane. She felt her hands being grabbed and she was brought face-to-face with Hiten.

"You're going to have to forget those friends of yours, dog-breath and all."

"Uh, wha-?"

"Because I'm claiming you as mine,"

--

Ayame was walking down the long corridors of the boys' dorm when she caught the figures of Kouga and Inuyasha. They were leaning up against the wall, cussing each other out.

"Shut the hell up, Kouga."

"You son of a-,"

Ayame walked cut him off, "Have you guys seen Kagome?"

"No why?"

"She went to the principal for something, but that was over 30 minutes ago."

"Did it ever occur to you that she's still with the principal?"

"Yes Kouga, but if you will let me finish, the principal just left 10 minutes ago."

"You think she's okay?"

"I don't know and that's what worries me…"

Inuyasha looked at her oddly, "You mean you don't know where she is?"

Ayame shook her head, "No, I have no idea."

"Common, we'd better look for her." With that he sighed and walked down the hall with the couple trailing behind.

--

**That's all I'm gonna do for now! Somewhat cliffhanger… anyway, I hope u liked this chapter! I know I did! ;)**

**- Y.O.S. **


	13. Silence

**Disclaimer: **

**Yura: Sorry I took so long!**

**Tenshi: It took you long enough!**

**Hanna: Seriously!**

**Yura: But I'm going to be updating a lot faster now that I have Internet in my room!**

**Hanna: You've been basically a rock for the past week!**

**Tenshi: Damn, I gotta get over there so we can do 'Tis All Good In the Hood'…**

**Yura: Yeah! So shut-up Hanna!**

**Hanna: Whatever.**

**Tenshi: Luv ya bitch!**

**Hi again! Like I said, sorry for taking so long to update! Anywayz, the cliffhanger at the end wasn't supposed to be there! It just happened! Don't hurt me! **

**--**

All kinds of different thoughts swirled through Kagome's already cluttered mind. Hiten, the one that supposedly hated her, wanted her? How would everyone comply with this? If she didn't go along with Hiten's wishes, Manten would harm her little brother.

I've dealt with pain for him before. I can do it again. As long as he's safe. 

Hiten began to grow impatient, "Well,"

"Uh, only if you promise not to hurt him."

Manten laughed and Hiten smirked wickedly, 'Oh, don't worry, we won't hurt him; but if you don't do exactly as we say…"

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"We will."

--

"Where do you think she is?" Ayame screamed as the three teens ran down the hallway.

"I don't know," Inuyasha screamed back.

"Did you ever think to check in the office?" Kouga asked his girlfriend.

Ayame looked down, "Uh, no…"

"Then lets go!" Now Inuyasha was seriously running. He knew about her past and really didn't want anything to happen that would send her falling into hysterics. They burst through the double doors and stopped in their tracks at what they saw.

Souta being held back by Manten by the back of his shirt, trying to stop the thing that left the others dumbfounded. Hiten had a struggling Kagome in his arms, their lips forcefully locked with each other. Kagome's eyes were squinted shut with disgust and he was growling through closed jaws.

Ayame threw her hand up to her mouth and Kouga turned his head and gagged. Inuyasha felt his anger flare up (No shit), his hands turned into fists and a low protective growl rose out of his throat.

Kagome tried stomping on his foot as hard as she could but he wouldn't let her go. She tried pushing herself of his chest and again she had no avail. She kicked him really hard in the shin and he winced while throwing her back to the ground. She spat and wiped off her mouth with her sleeve.

"You little bitch, that hurt…" Anger flashed in his already red orbs and he grabbed her wrist and brought her in the air. "Don't **ever** do that again."

She tried to free her and looked him dead in the eye while saying low and seriously: "I'm not your woman."

His upper lip twitched and he threw his fist to her face. A small thud spread through the campus and Kagome's face collided with the dust. All was silent, no one dared to speak, breathe, or cry. Kagome was knocked unconscious and Souta quickly rushed to her side, to flabbergasted to speak.

"Sis, are you okay?" He started to push her on the shoulder. "Common Sis! Wake up!" Her long raven hair was spread all over her small face and her little brother's expression was filled of more fear than you would expect.

Oh-no… she was so close… so close to being normal. Why did he have to hit her! Couldn't he just cuss her out!

Inuyasha ran over to Souta, who was still at his sister's side. The golden orbs flashed red for a moment and her proceeded with punching Hiten in the face in return.

"What was that for muttface?"

"For hitting a girl you bastard! Now get out of here!"

Manten grumbled and started to walk away with Hiten, who was rubbing the side of his head. Souta's worried voice reached his ears and he fell to her side in a second.

"Sis, are you okay?"

She moaned while she sat up and gently put a palm to her cheek.

"Kagome?"

The two beside her saw her shiver and she shook her head rapidly while fleeing to her room.

--

The next few days would only get worse. As Kagome re-experienced something she never wanted to ever again, her voice and her soul slithered away. She hasn't spoken for three days.

--

**Ahaha, if Kikyo'sExterminator hates me, it's not my fault! I was planning for this to happen before I even read Silence Kills! Uh, sorry? **

**Well, anyway sorry it took so long again, and sorry it's short but my friends are calling me. I should update on Sing for The Moment and Duty or Love? Soon. So don't worry!**

**-Y.O.S.**


	14. Carelessness and Transfering Tears

**Disclaimer: … anyone know what that that means? Well I do. And that's ALL you need to know.**

**I'm running out of disclaimers… anyways. I'm really upset with myself right now… my chapters are getting shorter! Ugh, well I'm working on that. By the time you're reading this it will have been a while since I updated last, and I'm sorry for that to. Forgive me? Onegai? Arigato! (I don't care if you forgave me or not there) Haha.**

**--**

Repetitive.

Ever heard of it? That's what was going on in the dorm room of Sango, Ayame and Kagome. First, unknown to her friends, Kagome was experiencing an emotional breakdown. She had held back all her emotions and cried inside for so long, she cried every night. Every, single, night.

Ayame was starting to get very worried, Sango tried her best but there was no way either of them could understand what she went through when Hiten's fist collided with hr face. The painfully familiar sting of being injured for nothing, something she knew all-too well. Her eyes were always watering, may there be rivers cascading down her soft apricot cheeks, or small pellets of crystal forming in the corners of the warm chocolate, they were always damp.

Her pillow had permanent dark circles on it; her lips became dry from the lack of lingo and her bangs draped over her leaking eyes so the midnight curtain would hide the grief.

Sango balled her hands into fists and almost drew blood once or twice with her long fingernails, all because Kagome refused, **refused** to talk or explain on paper even. Writing, mouthing, saying, nothing. She just walked around campus going to her dorm or back and forth to classes, always staring down at the ground, never speaking to anyone who addressed her. She didn't even look up, just kept walking, not noticing her soul's left her behind.

She didn't even speak to her brother, which left him heartbroken, her silence lingered in the minds of all her friends and he was too wrapped up in thought that she didn't even notice.

Second, Ayame explained why she had been spending so much time with Kouga, it turns out that she's being transferred to another school and that caused more tears in dorm 806C. Now she was losing another good friend, Sango as well. Sango tried to comfort Kagome while she tried to comfort her as well. Nothing could help, and nothing did, things just got worse.

--

Miroku looked at Sango and Ayame sitting together chatting talking about Ayame's move, and Kagome's drastic change, Sango looked as if she was on the verge of tears again. Kagome just sat a few feet away from Sango, elbows on the concrete table in front of her and her head resting in her hands.

A low sigh escaped his chest and he leaned his back against the thick bark of the large tree in the schoolyard. He glanced at his companion and closed his eyes for a brief second while sighing again.

Inuyasha held his head towards the grass but was looking at the three friends through his platinum bangs. The tawny orbs falling on the silenced girl to the right of the 'duo' and he closed his eyes and sighed as well. Miroku looked at him curiously, thinking that he might be able to get some information out of the boy.

"What do you think happened?"

"How the hell should I know?" He answered swiftly, without missing a beat.

"Well, maybe her **diary** had **something** in it, perhaps?"

"Maybe…"

"This isn't going to get any better unless you tell me, or Sango, or even Ayame! We're **all** worried."

"Well isn't it obvious! She clamed up because Hiten had to be a jackass!"

"That's the logical explanation. But we still don't know why she took it so hard."

"Yeah…"

I'm sorry… I couldn't stop him in time. That bastard's gonna pay! 

A look of abhorrence spread across his features and a low rumbling sound from his throat.

"What are you thinking about…?" Miroku asked him with one eyebrow raised.

"Common Miroku, we're gonna go find Hiten."

--

They searched the school until they found the two Hikari brothers **_(That's light in Japanese);_** they were at their wall as usual, harping on about something stupid that happened. When Manten saw the two he quickly informed his elder brother and extended a finger in their direction. Hiten whipped around and smirked at the teens with amusement in his blood red orbs.

"Hey, Manten. The mutt and the hentai have come to yell at us."

The other boys' eyebrows lowered and their eyes narrowed, looks of revenge driven souls reflected off their features.

"Shut up Hiten!" Inuyasha growled. Literally, **growled**…

Miroku remained calm, somewhat, and proceeded with interrogating the offender.

"Why did you do that to Kagome?"

The older Hikari sibling smirked and laughed slightly at the 'idiotic' question.

"Heh, cause no one does that to me and gets away with it."

"You bastard," **_(Guess who-o!)_** "Don't play stupid, we know what you wanted and just because she defended herself doesn't mean she deserves that!"

"And how would you know? It seems to me she was well deserving of that punishment."

"Damn you,"

Now Miroku took a step forward and balled **his** hands into fists as well.

"Hiten, that's low, I doubt even Kikyou would go for the likes of you."

"And that's saying something."

"Kagome did nothing to you but got away. You might want to find some lower scum to track down if you want them to stay."

"I hear the lunch ladies need a date for the holiday dance next week, maybe you should look them up."

Manten's eyes widened the insults directed at his brother, who was practically crushing his fingers in his fists and wearing down his teeth from the grinding.

"You have the nerve,"

"How about you shut your yap and find something productive to do with your life!"

"How about you shut up dogface! I can do whatever I want to your precious girlfriend!"

Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha, who didn't say a word, he was too focused on keeping his growl low and giving Hiten a death-glare.

"Why you,"

"I've got better things to do than deal with you. Let's go Manten." With that, the turned and stalked off, leaving the two teenagers even more pissed off than when they came. Inuyasha started to go after him but Miroku's hand on his shoulder signaled him to stop. A sigh flew out of him and he turned on his heal and walked back towards the place they left the girls.

--

_What's wrong with me? What did I do to deserve all this pain? Is it because of who I am? I can't help it! It's just me! I can't change just like that! I can't just become a completely different person! They would notice… or would they? Do **any** of them really care? Who knows…?_

Kagome buried her face in her hands and supported them with her elbows on the table. Her shoulders slumped forward and her back arched. Shimmering liquid welted up in her palms, and came crashing to the concrete with a small thud. Short, small, silent sobs jerked her body and she bit her lip ordering herself to stop.

She felt something that made her head slowly lean up to it's right position, her skin stained with tears. Her dark chocolate orbs locked with two golden ones. His face holding a strange glow, something she never saw before… What did her 'old friends' call it… remorse, pity… sympathy? She looked at him warily; not wanting to think there was anything to that look. After all, no one had ever been friends before too long… why start now?

"Kagome, I know it hurts, but, please just say something."

She shook her head and reburied her face in her hands, not wanting to hurt him.

"But have you noticed what it's doing to Sango and Ayame?"

Her eyes widened in her hands and she jerked up her head to see the depressing scene.

Sango was resting her head on Miroku's shoulder, sobbing into it. He had one arm around her and the other, the right, in his pocket. His face had lost all traces of perverseness, and was replaced with a more comforting Miroku.

Ayame had her face buried into the crook of her boyfriend's neck. He had both arms wrapped comfortably around her and leaned his head to rest on hers. His fingers ran gently up and down her back in a calming motion and his eyes were closed. He was trying so hard to calm her down and answer all her questions but he couldn't. There was no way he could even begin to explain it, not even Kagome herself could.

A burst of guilt coiled up inside her abdomen and she let her face fall downward, so she wasn't looking at anything but her hands in her lap. An arm casually wrapped around her shoulders and words filled her ears. Those two words could mean the world:

"It's okay,"

More tears started to for in her eyes as she clenched up and leaned into the consoling embrace, sobbing into his chest. He enveloped his other arm around her and tightened his grip, resting his chin in her raven hair. He ran one hand through the darkness and smoothed it out across her back, in a soothing motion.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be alright."

_He does care..._

She nodded in the material of his shirt and whispered so softly only he would hear.

"How do you know?" She looked up at him with big bronze eyes, wanting an answer.

He half smiled and half smirked before answering:

"Trust me,"

--

**Hey! It's that long enough for ya! It's not my longest, but it's pretty long for what I've been doing lately… Whoa… I really like this chapter!**

**Note: Just because Kagome asked him how her knew doesn't mean she's talking again! ;)**

**Thanks for understanding Kikyo'sExterminator, I really appreciate that. I needed this logic for my story to work; the climax has yet to come! **

**Haha, I bet half of you thought that Hiten hitting Kagome WAS the climax! Nope! Haha, well, you'll just have to wait and see, okay?**

**Ja-ne!**

**-Yura**


	15. Mr BunBon My Greatest Creation!

**Disclaimer: No, I didn't die in a tragic accident with a Styrofoam cup! I've been busy. Like I said… I'm running out of witty remarks for disclaimers… Oh well… Blah, blah, blah…**

**IMPORTANT: I'm getting writer's overload here! I know, I know but listen! It's the exact OPPOSITE of writer's block, and I've got SO many ideas… and Tenshi and I are getting together a Pairings fic… Well, you understand! All in all, this story should only have about… 2-3 chapters left! (Most likely 2) **

**Okay, well, I'm sorry for not updating in, what, 4-5 weeks? But the 1st two weeks I had minor writer's block. The 3rd week I had a research project due, and the 4th week I was grounded! **

**Don't cry! La. Anywayz, sorry guys but it must be done. I guess I'll put in a little info about the Parings fic at the bottom of this chapter. So here's the 2nd (Or 3rd) to the last chapter!**

**--**

Kagome's POV 

I couldn't think of anything else to do… To tell the truth, I kindda… well, **liked** the embrace. Wait; did I just say what I think I said? No, no! I'm not going to… I can't… I won't… I- I- I did… I can't believe it; I've actually grown attached to these people. How did they do it? They're extraordinary; I'll give them that. Melting the ice around me, worst cliché I know.

But, I don't feel all that close to Ayame, and she's leaving, maybe I should spend some time with her. Kouga too, although it might be a little awkward. Sango and I are pretty close I guess, she's the only sister I've ever had. Hopefully, Ayame will be the same way before she moves.

Speaking of, I think Sango told me that those two were going to that Holiday Dance thing next week… I wonder if Miroku can control his hand for a night… No way, impossible.

Miroku's always been there too I guess. Sure, he's a letch, but he's the most down-to-Earth of all of us. It take a lot to get him to make a fist and scowl, in fact, I've never seen it. They've stayed by me no matter what, and I never asked them to. How could they be so modest; care about someone like me? I just don't get them. Sympathy, care, protective, and then Inuyasha and Miroku go and pull something like this.

Don't get me wrong, I like the feeling I get when I'm around the five, but it's just weird to me. Going so long stereotyped and stuff, it's like I was what everyone thought I was, never being me. But what if all the lies were left behind, and I can start anew, that would be great, but all this has to blow over first. I won't drag them down with me; I have to make sure my past is out of the way first!

I almost forgot! The quarterback apologized to me! Kindda weird I guess, but he just thought that calling me Kikyou was beyond an insult so I'm cool with that I suppose. It's just good to know that I'm me again. Well, as close as I'm going to get at this point. I also heard that Kikyou was asking Inuyasha to go with her. I wonder if he'll actually go, probably not, the way he acted at lunch before, and every lunch for that matter.

It's the same thing every day. Evil glare at me, runs to him, he pushes her off, she sulks and shimmies away. Oh, did I forget to mention **glaring** at me? Anyways, I'm not sure I know exactly what I've gotten myself into but for now, I think I'll just enjoy being in this place. Maybe, just maybe, things will work out in the end okay.

Normal POV 

The six teens stayed in their positions until a rip of icy air sliced through their foggy minds and warm embraces. A small crystal spec drifted down to the ground and many followed in suite. Before anyone could register what was going on the entire open area had a small layer of white fluff on it. Looking like fuzzy frost on a windshield.

Without further hesitation, their instincts clicked and they migrated to the girls' dorm room with the thought of a snow day following. Since some of the students drive here from another home, they issued snow days for frosty times like these.

--

"Oh, I'm so c-cold!" Sango screamed after she burst through the door. She shook and crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed up to her shoulders, just to make her point.

"Well, you should have brought a jacket, Sango." Ayame told her before shivering herself and sitting on her bed.

"Speaking of which…" Sango rolled her eyes.

Miroku swaggered into the room and made a complete circle around Sango before stopping behind her, all the while getting glares, smirks and looks like 'are-you-okay-cause-you're-really-freaking-us-out'.

"Isn't it lovely outside?" He chirped.

"Only if you're a p-p-" Kagome started.

"A penguin?" Kouga finished her sentence sitting next to Ayame on her bottom bunk.

"R-right! Thanks K-K"

"Kouga."

"Wh-atev-er!"

Everyone chuckled at Kagome's statement as she made her way to her top bunk. Once there, she stuck out her tongue to the audience and let her legs dangle over the side of the bed.

"Nice one, Kagome." Inuyasha stated sarcastically.

"Thank-you," She bowed dramatically, "I enjoyed it!"

He rolled his eyes and sat down beside her, "What ever happened to silence?"

Everyone's eyes shot up to Kagome, they had forgotten all about her not talking to anyone. She smacked her forehead and giggled.

"Oh crap… well, I guess that was fun while it lasted."

Everyone laughed.

Kagome eyed everyone on the floor interrogatingly; the bronze gaze fell gently to the couple on the pink and black comforter. A sly grin cut through her rosy lips and a brilliant idea popped in her head. Inuyasha looked at her, with a full what-the-hell-is-her-problem look, but when he followed her gaze, he understood what was about to happen.

"So Miroku, who are you asking to the Holiday Dance, hm?" She asked briskly.

Miroku's perverted grin grew even wider as he leapt from the bed and walked over to the bunks. He grasped Kagome's hand in his own and cleared his throat.

"Lady Kagome, will you honor me by being my companion to the dance?"

Kagome laughed and beamed. "I'm sorry, Miroku-Sama, but I think someone would have my head."

Kouga snorted, "I think someone wants his too..." He added pointing out that Inuyasha was glaring at Miroku.

Miroku put on a fake pout and turned abruptly to his previous seat. He walked over, fell to one knee and grabbed Sango's hand in a formal gesture.

"My dear Sango, will you perhaps be my date to this year's dance?"

Now, saying Sango was blushing, turned beet red or anything of that sort would be the understatement of the year. She was almost as red as Inuyasha's shirt! Her words ran together and she looked away from him.

"Uh, why do you ask me? Wouldn't you rather go with any other girl in this school?" She spoke out of the side of her mouth, like she was insulting him.

"But Sango, no other woman in this entire school would be a more perfect date than you! No one else can fill my desire to be with a beautiful woman!" His voice was dramatic and coated with emotion. Either he was a really, **really** good actor, or he actually liked Sango more than all the other girls he's hit on before.

She turned to face him with a serious and shocked and **red** face. "M-Miroku? Um, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, we've know each other for quite a while Sango."

She turned her head, "I know, unfortunately,"

"Sango," He pleaded, his voice had lost the playful accent and was completely serious.

This sudden change made her look at him; she opened her mouth to say something but before she could even think about it, he leaned up and captured her lips in his. Remarkably, he kept his hands to himself and let the moment glide by. Sango, on the other hand, never wanted it to end, a warm tingling sensation shot through her body and set her cheeks ablaze. When the warmth left, her face was on fire.

Kagome was squeezing her pillow so tight it looked like it was going to explode. Inuyasha's amber eyes were the size of saucers, Kouga's looked about like CDs, Ayame was cuddled up to Kouga and letting small "Aw…" echo throughout the room. She turned her attention back to Miroku, whose indigo orbs were stuck on hers.

With a small smile she nodded quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked and hugged her back… but alas, the pressure became just too great for poor 'Roku…

"PERVERT!"

A loud smack filled everyone's ears, along with a hollow thud when Miroku hit the carpet; all the occupants save for Sango and Miroku flinched. Kagome sighed, Inuyasha smacked his forehead, Ayame spoke softly: "Oh…" and Kouga just shook his head.

"Oh, 'Roku…" Inuyasha sighed.

"You were doing so well…" Kagome added.

Miroku, however, failed to hear these comments on his behalf, for he was knocked unconscious with a perverted smirk plastered on his face.

--

After a bunch of petty events, and Miroku's awakening, the teens decided it was about time for a bite to eat.

"I vote for the cafeteria, it's simple, cheap, and no one should be there." Kagome suggested.

"No, I vote for the _Dark Daze Café, _it's not that far and not every one goes there. Plus Sango, freestyle poetry." Miroku nudged Sango a little.

"Oh, I like that idea!" She beamed.

"Of course you would," Inuyasha retorted.

"But what about just snacking on all the crap we have here?" Ayame asked.

"Nah, that's not good enough. We need **real** food… Hm, I vote for the café." Kouga added.

"Me too." Ayame agreed.

"Well, I'm out numbered, the café it is!" Kagome finished.

With their decision **finally** made, they made their way to the small corner café. The sun was going down, but you couldn't tell from all the snow! It still looked like a blizzard out there. Running as fast as they could without losing anyone, they caught sight of the purple and blue neon lights of the restaurant.

When they went inside the first thing that caught their eye was the small stage that was set apart from the smaller tables. I had a long black velvet curtain that was drawn back and a microphone stand in the center, no one was on stage at this point, but the effect was deep. There also was a small "bar" that sold non-alcoholic drinks, complete with stools and a "bartender". There were tons of two and three seated tables, but they decided on a booth towards the center of the room, with a small lamp on the wall that had a blacklight. The tables were in nice shape and were a dark gray marble-looking material.

"Wow," Was the only word Kagome could think of to describe the place. **_(Unlike me, ha)_**

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Ayame stated while looking around.

Soon everyone ordered, and about in the middle of the 'ceremony' a person stepped onto the stage. She was short, about 16 years old, with long **dark** blue hair to her knees. Her eyes were a brilliant lime and she wore a plain school uniform style short skirt with white stockings that rose to mid-thigh. The shirt she wore was a cool emerald color that was covered with a black jacket. With a shaky hand she reached out to the microphone and began her performance.

_I don't feel pain anymore  
__The aches still burning in my core  
__What'd I do to deserve this?  
__Is there something that I missed?  
__Of all I've seen throughout the years  
__The yelling still ringing in my ears  
__I still haven't found my savior  
__Through all the scorn, and ill behavior  
__To see the world through my eyes  
__Bound and gagged by recorded lies  
__You can't feel the pain I feel  
__Nor my heart can you heal  
__The only thing you need to see  
__Is that my reflection doesn't know me_

The girl blushed and replaced the microphone on the stand. Before she could leave the stage a bunch of people snapped, a few idiots clapped, but everyone at the table just looked at one another.

"Whoa," Miroku stated in awe.

"She's really good…" Sango echoed his tone.

"Yeah," Everyone else agreed.

"I think I'm gonna go try it."

Ayame pushed her out of the seat while saying, "Go ahead,"

Sango dusted herself off and made her way to the stage. After a quick word with some personnel, she walked to the mic. Clearing her throat, her voiced echoed in rhyme and rhythm.

_Here they come marching down the street  
__Like a desperation murmur of a heartbeat  
__Coming back from the edge of town  
__Underneath their feet  
__The time has come and it's going nowhere  
__Nobody ever said that life was fair now_

_Go-carts and guns are treasures they will bear  
__In the summer heat  
__The world is spinning around and around  
__Out of control again  
__From 7-11 to the fear of breaking down  
__  
So send my love a Letterbomb  
__And visit me in hell  
__We're the ones going home  
__We're coming home again_

Kagome's mouth dropped open, but all her friends just smirked.

"There's another one." Kouga sighed.

"Another one? She's awesome!" Kagome praised.

"She's always like this."

"Always?"

Everyone nodded.

Sango smiled at the praise she got from the crowd. She quickly made her way back to her friends, and Kagome was the first to jump up.

"Sango that was amazing!"

"Thanks Kagome, but really, it was nothing."

"That's an understatement…"

"Ha, cool."

Kouga, getting bored, stretched and yawned while trying to say, "We should go about now."

Ayame yawned too, "Yeah, I agree. Let's go."

After they paid their bill, they stepped outside and into the blizzard. Right before they reached the dorms they split up into girls and guys and migrated back to the separate rooms. The guys took their time getting back to their room, the girls on the other hand, ran as fast as they could to claim the shower first. Unfortunately, Ayame was first, Sango was second, and the "Rookie" was last.

"I hate being a newbie…"

--

About an **hour** passed before the last person was done with their shower, but the time was only 9:00. Ayame had long since been gone to Kouga's room, to talk to him.

Sango reclined on her bed, propped up against the wall by a pillow, and Kagome sat down on the swivel chair backwards. **_(If you're like my school, it's considered a spinny chair)_**

"So Kagome, what are your plans for the weekend?"

"I don't know, I might visit my mother. I haven't talked to her in a while, and Souta hasn't either I don't think."

"What?" She sat up fully before continuing. "What about the dance? I need all the protection I can get from Miroku!"

Kagome laughed, "Oh, I guess I forgot. Well, I guess I will, then."

"Good, I was freaking out there for a minute…"

"Ha, really? I didn't notice."

"Cram it."

She laughed again, "Well sorry. But really, I might not."

"Why?"

"**Who **am I supposed to **go** with?"

"Inuyasha of course."

Her face suddenly turned pink, and she looked out the window. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, come off it! I know you like him!"

"I do not!" She screamed back while turning her head to face her, her blush growing deeper every second.

"Then why do you look like a tomato?"

"What?" She faked a cough, "Whatever."

"Come **on**! Quit being complicated!"

"I'm not being complicated, you're being ridiculous."

"How? I say you like him and you blush! That's a dead giveaway, Kagome!"

"Only to the cynical."

"Ugh! I give up!"

"Good, I was getting worried."

"Believe me when I say this, Kagome. I **will** make you admit you like him by the dance tomorrow."

"I'm sure you will."

Sango sighed in defeat. "Why won't you let anyone in?"

Kagome paused, "…"

"Kagome? What's going on? What-" Her coffee eyes widened a little, "What does he know that we don't!"

"…"

"Kagome please, I don't want to find out the hard way… Just tell me. **Please**?"

She sighed, "I might as well, you'll all find out eventually. Inuyasha might have already told Miroku and Kouga."

"You think? He can keep I secret, I think… I didn't find out about Mr. BunBon 'til last year."

"Mr. BunBon?"

"Miroku's stuffed rabbit he still sleeps with."

"I swear I'll never look at that boy the same again."

"I'm afraid I might say the same for you…" Sango sighed in a depressing tone.

"Maybe… but I think it would be better if I told everyone at once."

"Okay, I'll go get them."

Sango stepped out of the door hesitantly and gave one last glance to Kagome looking thoughtfully at the ground before shutting the door behind her.

--

Sango walked into the guys' room to find Ayame talking to Kouga, and Miroku trying to pummel Inuyasha for stealing Mr. BunBon **again**. **_(You mean this has happened before?)_**

Ayame was the first to come out of her trance and notice her in the doorway. "Hey, Sango, what's up?"

"Hi, well, Kagome wants to tell us something."

"Can't she just be here?" Kouga intermediately retorted.

"She says it's really important and that it would be better to tell everyone at once."

Inuyasha knew immediately what Sango was referring to. The others, however, were completely dumbstruck.

"Can you shed any light on this, Inuyasha?" Miroku stated after grabbing Mr. BunBon from his 'friend's' grasp.

"I can, but it would be a lot better if you heard it from her. I'm still partially in the dark. There's too many holes in my version to make any sense."

"Well, you go talk to her. Maybe she'll be more comfortable… I can't think of anything else to do." Sango shrugged.

"Alright." With that, he walked out the door casually but practically sprinted down the hallway.

--

Kagome was still staring at the floor, but on the bed now, when he got there, she didn't even notice he had come in.

"Kagome?"

She looked up abruptly at his concerned gaze, but she relaxed somewhat when she figured out who it was.

"Oh, It's just you."

"Yeah, are you sure about this?"

"Not really."

"But,"

"But they'll find out eventually. Better now then later."

"I guess." He sat down beside her and looked at her for an answer. What felt like a long silence passed between the two before she finally looked up at him and smiled.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so," He was only able to give that as a reply before the door opened and everyone said their greetings and sat down.

"What did you want to tell us, Kagome?" Ayame asked, a little worried.

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, well, I don't know how to say this exactly, so I'm just going to say it. Ya see I was… My-" Her cell phone ringing put an abrupt halt to her rambling. When she answered it, she really wished she had let it get her voicemail.

Her mother's shaky voice reached her ears a little unclearly but she could still tell what she was saying. The words she **really** didn't want to hear.

"Mom? Mom! Calm down! Tell me what's going on!" She looked so terrified, like she could scream at any moment.

The person on the other line took a few deep breaths and slowly calmed down. Within a few moments she said:

"You have to get out, he- he's coming."

--

… **Don't hate me please! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it just worked! Hehe… well… um… (Gulp)…. Yeah… right… I'm gonna change the subject… I can feel the glares through my computer screen!**

**Mr. BunBon is my GREATEST creation! Don't you think? Ha, Mr. BunBon… **

**Anyway, I should be updating whenever I get everything else caught up! I have to update on Sing For the Moment and all my other stories! Especially RockStar… Whoa… **

**Okay, the pairings fic is just basically a bunch of pairings that no one ever sees on fanfiction… and ever should see! Highly disturbing things and characters that usually aren't even in pairings! So yeah, whatever.**

**:Yura:**


	16. Conformities! In the Dollar Store

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Guess what! I'm not dead! Haha, well almost. I've been a LITTLE busy… honest!**

**How about another cliffhanger? –Random objects are thrown at my head- Or… not…**

**Well, heh, sorry 'bout the cliffhanger and all but there's no way I could have made it not a cliffhanger without it being super long and the last chapter. So, well, right… if I left you a little disappointed sorry…? Um… yeah…**

**--**

She just froze. Her face stayed in the same shocked position, and she didn't even blink when her phone fell out of her hand and landed on the floor. Everyone else looked at each other confusedly, and Sango was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Um, Kagome…? Are you… uh, okay?"

Kagome didn't hear the question, or she just chose to ignore it. She just barely twitched and blinked a few times before grabbing a small backpack and running out the door.

Before she could get around the corner she heard someone coming,

"Hold it." The voice called and grabbed her shoulder to spin her around.

She, understandably, started to panic a little, but the voice didn't sound right… When she was completely around she could've passed out… Those amber orbs were just so relieving.

"What the hell is going on?" The look in his eyes almost made her feel guilty. She looked at him and, without thinking about it, clasped her arms around him and tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, he's coming for me," She looked up at him, "Can you tell them for me?"

"What? I barely know anything!"

"You know almost as much as I do. I'm not even quite sure of why things happen… I- I have to go."

"Kagome,"

"I'm sorry," All her movements were based on feeling, not thought, and she numbly reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry."

He sighed, "Fine…"

She tried to grin at him but it was hard, duh, and she ran off to find her brother. He held onto her hand for as long as he could without moving, letting his fall to his side. He watched her run out the door before going back into the dorm to explain what she couldn't even understand.

--

The bone chilling wind blew through her pitch-black hair and the snow made it almost impossible to see. She felt her way down the sidewalk so she could get to the boy's dorm. When she finally reached it, the handle was almost frozen, she pushed until the ice snapped off and the door flew open, she winced when the door slammed into the wall. Then she started running up the flights of stairs and to her brother's room.

She started pounding on the door repeatedly, and when her brother didn't come to answer it her heart jumped in her throat.

_Crap… crap…crap… **crap**…_

She tried to run to find him but before she could even grasp what had happened, everything went completely black and she plunged over into unconsciousness.

--

Walking back into the room, he only to found the curious and worried eyes of his friends. He knew what he had to do, but it's wasn't going to be easy… He inwardly groaned about that last part.

"Inuyasha? What's going on?"

He looked up at Sango, her dark eyes filled with worry.

"I might as well tell you. Since it has everything to do with why she ran out on us."

"Well, what the hell is it, then?" Ayame screamed.

"…" He couldn't think of the words.

Kouga was getting impatient, "Well, Muttface?"

He sighed and sat down on the bed. "I'll just say it, then. The reason she was so upset… about what happened between Hiten, was because… well,"

"Just say it!" Miroku yelled.

"Her father abused her!" He blurted out. Later he sort of regretted it, the way he said it anyway, like it was just nothing.

"Wh-what?" Sango and Ayame chimed.

He sighed again, "Yeah, it's true. I couldn't believe it at first but-"

"It was in her diary, wasn't it?" Kouga looked suspiciously at him.

Inuyasha glared at him, "What do **you** think?"

"I was just asking."

"Well, it was… but it kind of makes you think about everything differently."

"But, why did she leave?" Sango questioned, who was leaning against Miroku at this point.

"I guess, the call, from her mom obviously. She looked so… shocked, and she told me he was…" He swallowed hard, "Coming for her."

"Oh shit!" Sango yelped. All the eyes in the room looked up at her, she'd never used that kind of language before. Although everyone knew why, it was still weird. "We have to help her! She could be stuffed in a trunk now for all we know!"

Miroku stood up and reached a hand out to her shoulder. "Now Sango, she could be… but she also could be getting her brother and going to safety."

She glared daggers at him, "Are you really willing to take that chance?"

"We have to trust her. It would be better for her to do this on her own, you know."

She sighed and plopped back down on the bed. "Yeah, I guess."

Inuyasha looked out the window, which was white, and the blinds were almost shut. "She told us not to worry about her."

"But how can we **not**?" Ayame whined and rested her head on Kouga's shoulder.

"How should I know!"

"We'll just have to wait then…" Miroku announced at last.

The entire room went into an eerie silence.

"…"

--

As Kagome came to, all she saw was black, but she knew she must be awake because she could feel around her. There were some weird smells in wherever the hell she was.

_Ugh… bleach… _

She felt around for something to hold onto, but found something different instead.

_What the…? It feels like… leather… and what the heck is that **smell**? It smells like that cheap strawberry perfume you get at the dollar store!_

Almost gagging from the smell she was, however, able to get out something.

"Ugh, Dollar Store Whore…"

Before she could realize what ever it was that she was commenting about, there was a high pitched shriek from beside her, making her jump and the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up.

"AH! Who **are** you?" The voice screamed.

Kagome put her hand over the preppy girl's mouth.

"Would you be **quiet**!" She removed her hand so they could respond.

"No! I was just walking around when some freak hit me in the head! Then I'm here! Now **you're** here! What he hell is your problem, bitch! Getting little innocent **me** into trouble!"

_Innocent my ass…_

"I can't help what that man does! He probably hit **you** thinking it was **me**, Kikyou!"

"And what is it with you calling me the "Dollar Store Whore"? If you think you're going to win over **my** Inu that way, you've got another thing coming! I'm sorry to tell you!" Kikyou laughed evilly, and smartly. That alone, made Kagome shiver.

"Look, I don't care about whether you like me or not, but we have to get out of this hell."

Even in the dark, Kagome could feel the girl's glares, and she could hear that she crossed her arms. "Humph, why should **I** help **you**?"

Kagome sighed, "If you don't…" Suddenly the thought clicked, and a sinister smirk came across Kagome's face. "If you **don't**… then Inuyasha will **hate** you."

"R-really? He will?"

"Well, sure. So will you help me or not?"

"If only after we get out of here, **you** step out of the way for **once**, and let me have a shot at **my** man."

Kagome thought about it, one little ask couldn't hurt, he'd just shoot her down anyway. "Ok, deal."

The girls shook hands, and the deal was set. Kagome sighed again and looked around the pitch black.

"So… how do we get out of here…?" She stood up and started feeling around for a wall or door or something. Her hand hit something hard and cold, she reached for it and tried to turn it.

_**Click**_

"Kikyou, I found the door." She spoke in annoyance, since the door, and the knob for that matter, wouldn't budge.

Kikyou pushed her over a little bit and, since Kagome's eyes were a little more used to the light, saw her take a bobby pin out of her hair and try to jimmy the lock.

_**Shuffle… shuffle… Ding… Plunk… Thud… Click.**_

Kikyou, impressed with her own abilities, gently reached over and twisted the knob…

_**Click.**_

Nothing happened.

"**Argh**!" They both cried out in frustration.

In a fit of aggravation, Kikyou started beating on the door wildly. "Help! Someone let us **out**!"

Kagome pushed her out of the way, "Cut it out! He'll come back!"

Kikyou shut up after that remark. Kagome shut up too, when she heard small feet scuffling around just outside the door.

"Hello? Who's in there?" The little voice called. Kagome didn't recognize it right away but soon she figured out exactly who was behind the door.

"Shippou! Thank god, are you there?"

"Yeah! Kagome? Why are you in a closet?"

"Don't worry about that! Just go get Souta for me okay?"

"Sure, hang on!"

They heard him scramble away and Kagome started to laugh for some reason.

"Just my luck!" She laughed some more. Even if Kikyou didn't understand exactly **why** she was laughing, she stated to anyways.

A few moments passed before Shippou came back with Souta, he seemed a little worried about his older sister.

"Sis? What's going on?"

"Souta! Can you open the door? We have to get out, Dad's here! He locked Kikyou and me in here, since we look alike!"

"What! Dad's here?" Souta pulled on the door and twisted the knob, trying to get it to open, but he had no avail. "I can't get it!" He tried harder, "**Gah**!"

Kagome groaned a little. "Souta, I need you to do something."

"What is it?"

"Go to my dorm room and get everyone, **everyone**, understand?"

"Sure, I'll do it!" She heard his footsteps clomp down the hallway quickly, and finally out the door. Kagome leaned against the wall and slid down to sit down.

_Please do this for me, guys…_

--

**Ok, I'm really sorry for the late update guys! But, hey I did! With all the plot twists and everything it didn't go exactly as I planned. So the next chapter will be the FINAL one. **

**On another note, I need to know:**

**ONE: I'm not planning on putting the Dance scene I originally came up with in here. I've put a lot of emphasis on it and I want to know fro you guys if I should or not. **

**TWO: This concerns my next story, I've been wanting to put it on, but I haven't even really started it yet. Something new with a different view and a new sort of style, or the Pairings Fic with the bizarre pairings? Just tell me PLEASE! **

**Until then,**

_**Oreo**_


	17. Shatter the Mask and Fake Smiles

**I'm alive! Eh, I've been busy .. Mm... yeah, this is the last chapter of the story. (Gives Pixie Stix and Mountain Dew to everyone) For kids who can't afford Heroin, lol. Thanks to all my readers, and a bigger thanks to my reviewers, they took the time to tell me how much the story sucked! Thanks a lot Buttahflies. **

**--**

His bright blue eyes scanned the office; it was neat, if he would say so himself. The stapler and hole puncher were perfectly perpendicular to the opposite end of the mahogany desk. The mildly dark crimson walls brought out the precision and perfection of the room. Pictures neatly squared with one another, chairs in a perfect line, the lamp on the desk was perfectly placed so it would shine on the black cover, used to keep pen marks off of the wood.

He smirked. She quirked an eyebrow at the strange man in front of her and straightened her black skirt that reached just above her knee. Her legs and arms crossed over her dark leggings and pinstriped jacket and she cleared her throat with an adjustment of her indigo-framed glasses.

"What brings you here in such a panic, Mr..."

"Higarashi." He filled her in.

"Of course, Mr. Higarashi. Your two children only arrived here about a month ago, why do you wish to withdraw them?"

"My wife, ex-wife now, had taken them out of my custody. She doesn't have the right to do that yet, now does she? As soon as I get my children back I plan to file for custody of them."

"But sir, I must protest. This must be stressful on the children. Why not just leave them with their friends and teachers, we have special programs for students with, for lack of better terms, broken homes." She looked at him hopefully.

"Do you question my parenting?" He glared at her, his temper rising.

She threw up her hands, "No, Sir! I'm only saying that I believe that you would wish that your children stayed enrolled in our school. We have had excellent exam and GPA scores in the past, and it seems that Kagome and Souta are doing very well in all their classes."

"Well, that doesn't matter to me." He crossed his arms over his chest, "My ex-wife will still know where to find them. I want my children back, m'am."

"But Sir-"

"Now!" He stood up, knocking the chair over in his rage. "If you won't get them then I guess I'll have to do it myself!"

With that said, he left her office and slammed the door. Her pictures fell to the floor with a crash, which left her in a fit of confusion. She blinked a few times before reaching down to a small button on the corner of her desk.

"Ms. Kiaruko?"

"Yes M'am?"

"Can you have the guards escort Mr. Higarashi off of school grounds, please."

"May I ask why?"

"I fear he may intend to hurt his children in place of his ex-wife." She proclaimed solemnly.

"Yes M'am! I'll tell them right away!" The secretary seemed convinced and a little ecstatic herself.

"Thank you."

The principal sighed and leaned back in her chair and faced the wall opposite the door. She weaved her fingers together and closed her eyes, the stress flowing to her temples.

_I hope we're not too late... Who knows what he might do... _

--

It had only been minutes since Souta left to get the others, but it felt like an eternity to Kagome and her neighboring captive. Kikyou was stumbling around the room and twirling her hair around her finger, while Kagome was sitting the corner with her knees pulled close to her and biting her tongue.

"What if they don't find us?" Kikyou whispered more to herself than anyone.

"They will." Kagome answered deftly.

"What if they find us, but can't get us out?!" She stated more fretful.

"They can." Kagome answered again.

"What if they can't get us out… and what if he finds us before they do…" Kikyou took in a breath of air and said the rest quickly, running her words together. "What if we both get dragged off and beaten within an inch of our lives and left to die in some run-down alleyway downtown with all the crack-heads and criminals so they can rape us and kill us and get us drugged up and have us run out in front of a Greyhound bus and crash into the Piggly Wiggly!"

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, "How could they kill us and then get us drugged up so we can run out in front of a bus?"

"What if he kills us in front of everyone and then runs off into the sunset and catches a plane to Santa Barbara where he grows a beard down to his abdomen and goes by the name Hank and sells women's shoes on the corner of 5th and Main Street!" Kikyou screamed.

"Uh…" Kagome had run out of things to say.

"What if he comes after us when we're twenty years old and rapes us and steals our black Stiletto heals that we love so very, very much and makes us dress like whores and walk the streets at night and only answer to him and pretend like we're with no other men?"

Kagome only blinked.

"What if-"

"Okay! I get it!" Kagome sighed in frustration.

Kikyou clamped her mouth shut with a small yelp. "Well… I don't see you being optimistic about our little situation here, now do I? It's not my fault! I'm a pessimist!"

Kagome sighed again, "We'll get out of here, Kikyou. I promise you that much."

Kikyou looked at her curiously, "What do you mean… 'That much'?"

"I really don't know… I've known that man all my life and even I'm not sure exactly what he's capable of."

Kikyou gulped.

--

Souta was panting down the hallway, drops of sweat creeping down his face every so often, making his face tingle. He faintly heard the tremendous rumble of his sister's friends behind him, running as fast as he would let them. He wished his legs were longer, so he could run at their top speed instead of his own, if only he could protect his sister on his own.

After running an inch of his life between him and a nearby water fountain, he panted harder and sprinted as fast as his little legs would go without setting his crotch on fire. He almost missed the door he was running so fast.

He didn't really need to stop, because when he got there, his knees almost gave at the sight of the open door and the empty void within it.

_No..._

Souta was almost to tears when the others finally realized what was wrong. Inuyasha bit his lip and scanned the corridor, Miroku eyed him and Sango ever so often as well. Souta looked around for a second and gasped.

His dark eyes locked on the form of his father, with not one, but two girls draped over his shoulders. Inuyasha looked at Souta and quirked an eyebrow, but then followed the younger boy's gaze and found exactly what he was looking for.

Rage filled him to the rim and his blood boiled in his veins, he looked like he was about to pop an artery. He ran through his mind all the things he wished he could do to the man dragging her away from him, however most of these things seemed to be blocked by some silly law of some sort. The man in front of him was the reason, the soul reason that he couldn't have what he wanted.

It seemed like some primal instinct had taken over his mind, like his eyes were glowing scarlet with blood. This man, the one who hurt the woman he loved, was right there, ready to be hurled into his own living hell. Wait... did he just say what he thinks he said? Did he really love her? Was it the challenge of breaking her, or the fact that he pitied her or was just curious? No, it wasn't that. She was just extraordinary, and he loved her for it.

Without realizing what he was doing, he leaped for Kagome's father, and sprinted as fast as he could towards them. All he wanted to do was avenge her, he didn't' know why but it had been his life's goal since he had read her diary entries. He stopped behind him quietly, so he wouldn't know that hell was behind him. With a light pat for attention on the back of his shoulder, Kagome's father turned around with an annoyed flip of his big head. Inuyasha thought of all the things that this man had put Kagome through and put all that focus on the man's face. With a deep reel, he threw his fist and buried it straight in the bastard's face.

_He deserved it. _

With a little skill, Inuyasha grabbed the two girls before Mr. Higarashi fell straight to make out with the dark green carpet. Inuyasha smirked as his friends behind him gasped and cheered, and as someone on his left started to move.

He looked down and saw dull chocolate eyes, he knew from the moment he looked into them who they were from, but... something didn't seem right somehow.

The girl stood up and looked at everyone a little frightened. She crossed her arms over her small, but sensible red t-shirt and looked down at her dark low-risers and black wedge heels. This was not the Kikyou they knew.

Her hair was pulled back into a small pony-tail and her bangs were brushed to the side of her face, this made her look less like Kagome but more like her in the personality type. At last, there was her severely toned down makeup. All she had on was some dark eyeliner and her cheeks were slightly rosy, making her face look almost porcelain, but her eyes were still the same old cold, unreadable eyes that you'd expect on an old doll.

Kouga eyed her suspiciously and smirked. "What are you supposed to be?" He questioned almost arrogantly.

Kikyou glared at him and took a deep breath as to tell him off, but she stopped herself and spoke calmly. "I'm supposed to be me," She seemed light-hearted somewhat at first but after looking at all the shocked looks she was getting she swiftly added: ", jackass." The looks seemed to relax after that remark.

Ayame seems delighted about Kikyou's sudden change and clasped her hands together. "Wow, you look amazing-" Ayame looked at her boyfriend's glare towards her and added to her statement too. " -ly different!"

"Yes. I know." All the emotions seemed to have melted away with her cheap eye shadow. She was a completely different person. Without all the leather and fishnet stockings she was just an emotionless shell, somewhat pottery like.

Inuyasha was slightly stuck on Kikyou's sudden change of attitude, but was too concerned about the other girl to take much notice. By now he had her leaning on the wall, and he was feeling her forehead. There was a spark of worry in his golden eyes, and the anger filtered through it like glitter and glue.

Kikyou looked at the way he looked at her and sighed. It almost looked like she was going to cry, but she bit her tongue and looked at him through her darkening bronze orbs. The hurt that poured into her eyes was like a smoke cloud falling down a mountainside, helpless, hopeless, and above all cold.

Everyone save Kagome and Inuyasha watched Kikyou's skin grow pale (-er) as she just walked away, careful not to trip over the unconscious man lying on the floor. She smiled a little without showing her teeth and mumbled to herself, "It was worth a shot..."

Everyone else looked down at Inuyasha who failed to notice anything that was going on. His gaze was focused on the girl leaning on the wall and he absentmindedly reached over and felt the back of her head, gently touching a small lump on the back of it. Kagome's eyes squinted in pain and she sighed before creeping her eyelids open.

Her bright coffee coloured orbs glanced around to find all her friends gathered around her like a ring with her in the center. Ayame was looking at her with deep worry glazing her jade eyes over. She was clinging to Kouga who wasn't really looking at anything really. Sango was looking at Kagome with small bites of guilt seeping through the worry in her light bronze eyes. Every now and then she'd look at Miroku, whose eyes were closed and concentrated on keeping his hands to himself. Souta was looking at Kagome with happiness glowing from his eyes, and his face glowing bright red from running so fast recently. Finally she looked at the teen in front of her, there were so many different emotions swirling through the unique blob that was his eyes she couldn't name just one. A small smile played across his lips as she looked at him with slight fear curling up in her core.

Kagome looked up at everyone as they sighed in unison, and Souta fell to the floor from exhaustion. She just covered her mouth and laughed at her younger brother.

--

Kagome watched the bright blue lights flash on and off atop of the police car her father was being lead into. Many times she had seen this exact scene play over and over in her dreams but she never thought it would come true. Her body shook from an icy breeze and she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

_Okay, perhaps not this **exact **scene..._

She welcomed the warmth however and smiled as she saw the red tail lights disappear in the light snowfall. Inuyasha looked down at her as she leaned her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Without even thinking about it he smiled and held her closer to him, not caring about all the strange looks they were receiving from their friends.

Sango cleared her throat loudly as if to break the sickening spell of fluff that cast its shadow on the little group.

"If you're all done maybe we can go back inside.. you know... under a roof... where it's warm... not outside... where we're freezing our asses off." She rambled on and on, not noticing -or caring- that Miroku's arm had weaved it's way around her torso.

Miroku smiled at her, mostly for the fact that he could still feel his face. "I agree. It's getting too cold out here for me." He gently pushed on the small of Sango's back and led her into the building, and Sango tried not to giggle at his sappy, old-time-gentleman acting. Kouga and Ayame both nodded and quickly followed their friends after a quick peck of their lips.

Kagome watched them leave and looked up at Inuyasha, who just stood there, looking at the sky. She quirked and eyebrow and he looked down at her and smirked. She closed her eyes and gave him a 5 year-old smile; he just smirked and gave her a kiss on the forehead. When he pulled back she was looking at him, her eyes gleaming, the happiest he'd ever seen them.

He'd never really seen her smile before. Well, he thought he did, but he really hadn't. All him and the others had ever gotten was a fake smile. Now that he's finally seen her genuine smile he felt relieved but he didn't like her any less than he did before her mask was peeled away.

Sadly, the spell was finally broken by a high-pitched squeal behind the two teens. They both broke away suddenly and turned around to see an older woman smiling so large that it looked like it was going to fall off her face. All the blood in Kagome's body seemed to rush to her head all at once, Inuyasha was surprised her face didn't just pop. When the older woman ran up and gave Kagome the biggest hug he had ever seen he knew why she looked like an extra for 99 Red Balloons:

His face turned dark crimson around his nose and he stuttered. "Y-your mother...?" He really wished she hadn't given the answer she did.

Kagome just laughed uneasily and looked down at the ground, "Yes."

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and turned around, embarrassed, while Kagome continued.

"Mom, Inuyasha... Inuyasha, uh, Mom."

Kagome's Mom's smile grew even larger, if it was even humanly possible, and gave Inuyasha a motherly hug. "Hi, nice to meet you Sweetie." The sugar falling from her lips was almost sickening to the teens but they were both too embarrassed to care.

With that thing mother's do, Kagome's looked over at her and spoke out of the side of her mouth. She acted like it was supposed to be a whisper but clearly Inuyasha was supposed to hear it too.

"Oh, honey... I'm so happy for you, he's cute! Looks like a keeper to me."

Inuyasha's eyes grew to the size of saucers and his face the colour of cranberries.

Kagome just smacked her forehead and walked with her mother inside the building, Inuyasha hesitantly following.

"Mom..." She winced.

_**--The End--**_

**::Sigh:: Wasn't it beautiful? Yeah, you're right it wasn't. I know it was all cliché and sitcom-y but it was pretty cute, ne? **

**Well that's the end of this lovely story. I'm working on getting the rest of my stories done as soon as I can. I know it's been a while and I'm really, really sorry. **

**Review if you want to, it doesn't matter to me. Be gentle... o.o'**

**If you're following meh other stories, I'm definitely getting on them soon!**

**Buh-Bye Meh Readers! **

**-:-:-Yura-:-:-**


	18. Epilouge: Fluorescent Ice

**Disclaimer: After all my trouble, I still don't own him.**

**I know, I know… I said this story was finished in December or something; but I just felt like I ended it so abruptly… and considering I put so much emphasis on the 'Holiday Ball' or however I put it. (Haha) So I decided to write an Epilogue… to wrap things up.**

**In this chapter we will get to what every Inu/Kag fan-fiction leads up to… (Three guesses)**

**Maybe now I can actually put an end to this wonderful (or not) fic with grace.**

**--**

Sango eagerly gazed at herself in the tall mirror on their bathroom wall. She was going to the Holiday Ball. (I'm pretty sure this isn't what I called it before, but I like this a lot better so I'm going to go with it.)

She looked herself up and down, tucking in a stray hair here or there. She wanted to look good for Miroku tonight… but not so good to where… well, we _all_ know where Miroku will go… She had a small black dress on with spaghetti straps hoisting it, and other things, up; bright and, cough, perky. The dress was very slimming and fitting around her torso but flared out at the waist and fell to just above her knee. You could faintly see the pink lace from the slip underneath, and there was a bright pink flourish at the bottom of her dress, hemmed with silver.

She gave herself a dab of eyeliner, adjusted her pinned-up hair, and cleared her throat, "So… Ayame… what are you wearing tonight?"

The girl in black heard her roommate squeal giddily and run into the bathroom... good thing no one put their shoes on yet. Before Sango could register anything Ayame had her hand clamped over her icy lips, gasping.

"Oh, Sango! You look so good!"

Sango laughed slightly, but a light pink fell upon her cheeks when she thought of how Miroku would act. "You look good too, Ayame." She grinned, "You look so good, you'll be Kouga's eye and arm candy all night."

This was true; Ayame was clad in a halter-top, silk, sea green gown that fell to her ankles. The top of the glimmering dress was criss-crossed and sewed into a weird pattern, and there were a few crystal studs adorning the side near her waist. She let her hair flow freely and showed off its straightness.

Ayame 'humpf'd, "Kouga wouldn't label me like that."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Face candy." Sango giggled as Ayame threw a tube of mascara at her.

With that, Ayame stormed out of the bathroom and Kagome stifled a laugh. The redhead gazed- at her other roommate and smirked; this made Kagome stop laughing.

"What…?" Kagome looked at Ayame with fear in her eyes.

Ayame shook her head and grinned, "Oh, nothing… nothing at all…"

Kagome stood up and crossed her arms, "Oh, get off it! I know you want to say something so just go ahead and say it." She was practically looking for the 'fight'.

Ayame gave her a sideways glance, "Well… I wonder what Inuyasha will do with you just exposing yourself like that…" Kagome gasped and Ayame subdued a laugh but continued, "I mean, you're practically begging him to get all over you!" The redhead made touchy-feely outlines with her hands when she saw her friend turn as red as her dress, "Like you're pleading him to just touch you… to just-"

"Okay, okay! I get it, Ayame!" Kagome screamed, still as red as her strapless dress. There was a black lace tie kind of thing wrapped around her waist, making her look slimmer, and the mid-thigh length dress made her look taller.

Ayame snickered but went back to fixing her make up in the mirror. Kagome started meddling with her hair to pass the time.

Hmn… up… or down; that is the question… 

"Hey, Sango?"

Sango's head peeked around the doorframe to the bathroom, "Yeah?"

Kagome picked up a heap of her dark ebony hair, "Up or down?"

Sango hummed in thought and looked at the ceiling, "Up. Definitely up." Kagome nodded and did so. She was just about ready when there was a panicked pounding at their door.

Ayame jumped up and down, giddy as she could be. "Okay, girls… the guys are here!" Without another word she swung the door open to reveal…

…A very happy Miroku. He was dressed in black slacks with a dark bluish-purple shirt. His hair was normal, but that was to be expected… at least it looked brushed. Then again, Miroku was the most hygienic of the three guys.

The peppy teen sauntered in with a quirky "Hello" and looked around frantically for his "dearest", who was currently residing in the bathroom, nervous as hell.

A genuine smile played on his features as he knocked lightly on the door separating Sango and him. "My dearest Sango, I am absolutely positive that you look beautiful tonight. You always do."

Kagome could have sworn she felt Sango blushing behind the wooden door. A few moments later the door opened and exposed Sango, holding onto herself self-consciously. Miroku could only let his smile widen as he gazed upon his beloved and hugged her roughly, but still gentleman like.

"Your beauty illuminates the entire room, Sango." He praised. Sango's face reddened.

Ayame giggled at the two and pulled Kouga into the room, into a giant embrace. She would be leaving around the beginning of next semester, and she didn't want to go anywhere with regrets of what she "could've done." Kouga returned her affection and straightened his black pants and white shirt. He wore a dark ebony overcoat with his ensemble and it made him look more mature. His hair was still tied back, but it was probably for the best.

Lastly, of course, was Inuyasha; him and his black (of course) pants and red shirt. He had a black overcoat on as well, but his had dark gray pinstripes covering it.

He quietly shuffled into the room stood in front of Kagome. She laughed uneasily and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. All he could do was stand there.

He almost felt like she was too good for him, but that feeling came to pass when she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He turned as red as his shirt and hugged her back, "Y-you look… um… nice."

Kagome's face flushed, "Thanks. So do you."

When the embrace was over the two looked at their companions, who were staring at them with interest, and their blush worsened.

Sango smiled, "Well, we might as well get going." The others agreed and when the each of the girls slipped on their heels, they were off.

--

The building where they were having the ball was decorated extravagantly with ribbons, streamers, decorations that they suspected to resemble ice and snow, Christmas and Hanukkah decorations, and flashy lights and a huge disco ball that was suspended in the middle of the room. There was a mob of people on the dance floor, and a few near the refreshments table making conversation. The large sound system rattled the walls and you could see the windows flex if you looked hard enough.

"Well this is nice…" Kagome mused.

Inuyasha leaned closer to her, "What?"

She reluctantly raised her voice, "This is nice!"

He only nodded, still not sure of what she said. The music was just so loud.

Ayame and Kouga quickly took advantage and were already off into the middle of the heaping mass of people trying to dance. Knowing those two they were either sucking face or dirty dancing. Miroku had led Sango over to the refreshments table and was making clichéd gentleman's actions and remarks, making her giggle with flattery every now and again.

This left Inuyasha and Kagome, standing in the doorway with a look of misplacement upon their features; neither of them felt at ease here. They couldn't do anything; they felt like there was nothing _to_ do.

Trying desperately to get rid of the awkward silence, Kagome spoke up, "So… you want to go Kouga and Ayame's route…?"

He shook his head, "Not really… dancing's not really… my thing, I guess."

This was enough, "Yeah, me either… and I'm not really hungry or thirsty."

_Maybe this was just a waste of time._

Kagome felt a pressure on her hand, and looked down to see another hand closed around it. She gazed up at Inuyasha, who had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What's going on, Inuyasha?" She asked, curiosity taking over her.

A smirk pulled on his lips and he swiftly pulled her towards an exit. Before she could protest they were already outside in the snow, Inuyasha still pulling her somewhere.

She walked as fast as her heels would let her, "Where are we going, Inuyasha?"

"You'll see." Was all he said.

He dragged her across a small parking lot and towards the main, and tallest building of the school. Kagome asked him where they were going again but again all she received was a "You'll see."

This was starting to bug her to no end. She wanted to know now! Why couldn't he just tell her? Was it that big of a secret?

Inuyasha stopped by a side entrance to the school and pulled what looked like a warped wire out of his pocket. Kagome quirked an eyebrow but when the started fiddling with the lock she realized what he was doing.

"You can't just break into the school, ya know!" She whispered him a warning while putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Shh, will ya! I need to concentrate."

Kagome sighed and stood with her arms crossed behind him. It was a good five minutes before Inuyasha managed to get that bloody door open.

"Finally!" Kagome squealed, "It's really cold out here!"

Inuyasha chuckled and slipped his jacket over her shoulders, "Here. You'll need it then."

Again Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him; he was being rather secretive tonight, wasn't he? He grasped her hand and pulled her down the long and winding corridor. After what seemed like an eternity of walking they stopped by another door and Inuyasha popped that door open no problem. Kagome eagerly slipped inside, she wanted to know what Inuyasha was up to!

The door led them to a tall staircase that was against the wall in a square spiral. It went up about four or five stories but they scaled them in no time, it seemed.

Inuyasha stopped yet again, and Kagome was starting to grow impatient with him.

"_Where_ are we going?" she whined.

Inuyasha smirked again and opened the door. "See?"

A light icy wind flew into the stairwell and Kagome stepped out into freezing weather yet again.

The roof…? 

Inuyasha shut the door behind him and walked out beside her, grabbed her hand and led her to the edge. She gasped and her eyes glimmered with the reflection of all the headlights, streetlights, stoplights, house lights, and just random lights of the city. The look on her face was elegant, and Inuyasha felt accomplished; making her make that pretty face. She was like a child a Christmas seeing the present that they had wanted all year under the tree. He thought that he had never seen her happier.

Kagome leaned closer to him and smiled lovingly, "It's beautiful."

Inuyasha tried to keep his eyes on the lights but he just couldn't, and ended up looking back down at her, "Yeah."

They stood there silent for a while, just looking at the lights of the city. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and she situated herself closer to him. It was really cold, after all. She felt like she could fall asleep, even standing up, so she closed her eyes in comfort and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmn?" Was the only thing he replied. He didn't really want to talk… he was close to falling asleep as well. They had been up there for a while, but neither of them knew it.

"Thank you…" She craned her neck and looked up at him.

He stifled a yawn, "Eh, it's nothing… I used to come up here all the time."

"Not that…" she started, making him look at her a little confusedly. "I mean, for being there for me, you know? Helping me… with everything."

He nodded in understanding and watched her eyes light up again. They were so close right now. Seemed like they were getting closer, for some reason.

Before either of them knew what was happening, they fell into a trance and brought their faces together. His lower lip was locked between hers and her upper lip was locked between his. It was an odd feeling, but they both liked it. Subconsciously, they had wanted this all along. Kagome leaned back when it was all over and gazed up him.

She tried to figure out what to say, but she just couldn't find the right words. So she just weaved her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder… and yawned.

Inuyasha laughed and could feel her body temperature rise slightly, "Why don't we go back? You know, to your dorm… Wait-wait that sounded wrong! I didn't mean it that way!" He rambled on and on, blushing like mad.

Kagome giggled and clenched his hand in her own, "I know what you meant, Inuyasha; and yes, let's go. It's cold out here."

They walked back to the dorms in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Neither of them knew what to say anyway, but saying nothing was saying just enough. When they reached the girls' dorm Kagome immediately, and literally, kicked off her heels and sat down on her bed, rubbing her feet.

"Oh, those heels are such a pain."

Inuyasha laughed at her again, she just had that affect on him. When he sat down beside her he felt her wrap her arms around his arm, squeezing it and giggling. He scooted backwards on the bed and leaned against the wall and she followed. Within a few minutes they were both pretty much passed out unconscious on the bed.

Kagome had her arm draped over Inuyasha's abdomen and her other was over his arm with her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha was lying on his back with his head tilted towards Kagome, and he had his arm enclosed affectionately, and almost protectively, around her torso. The two teens were in the deepest sleep that either of them had ever seen. (Well, not technically seen, but you know what I mean.)

By the time the others had arrived back to the dorm, they were all so wiped out from the festivities that they failed to notice Inuyasha and Kagome.

It wouldn't have mattered if they noticed anyway, for each couple fell asleep in a similar fashion.

**_The Real End_**

--

**Yay! I'm relieved that I got that out there. So… what do you think? (12 pages from my counting! Woot!)**

**I'll be so very happy if everyone who's followed this story reviews just one last time. Please, there will be no other chance, and I would really like to hear from those that haven't reviewed for a few chapters. **

**Arigato!**

**Oyasumi nasai! (For me anyway)**

_**-Yura**_


End file.
